Alas Rotas
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: "La belleza que atrae coincide rara vez con la belleza que enamora y cuando te enamoras de esa belleza te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde…que se ha convertido en una droga visual de la cual jamás podrás escapar, te has hecho tan adicta a ella, con tal necesidad y ferviente deseo que eres capaz de romper sus alas para volar y que nunca escape de tus brazos" TaiTen, KyoTaku etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: alas Rotas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_La belleza que atrae coincide rara vez con la belleza que enamora y cuando te enamoras de esa belleza te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde…que se ha convertido en una droga visual de la cual jamás podrás escapar, te has hecho tan adicta a ella, con tal necesidad y ferviente deseo que eres capaz de romper sus alas para volar y que nunca escape de tus brazos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos azules miraban su nueva escuela con asombro, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que después de tanto tiempo pudiera al fin pesar la preparatoria, habían sido mucho tiempo el que había pasado lejos de Inglaterra ya que por sus enfermedades constantes se tuvo que ir lejos mucho tiempo, si no se equivocaba la última vez que estuvo en un edificio así había sido en el jardín de niños. Era feliz inmensamente feliz, al fin sus tratamientos habían dado resultados y podía crecer como alguien normal, sonrió, observando como la mayoría de los alumnos que deambulaban en los pasillos se le quedaban viendo de arriba abajo, pero claro, el comprendía perfectamente que era raro que un alumno nuevo se trasladara justo a mitad de semestre pero él había sido un caso muy, muy especial y gracias a Yuuichi había logrado llegar a donde estaba. Y de verdad estaba muy agradecido con él. Desde hace mucho tiempo, desde siempre o desde que tenía memoria había admirado al mayor de cabello azul, no solo había logrado superar su Paraplejia en un tiempo record, sino había regresado a Inglaterra mucho antes que el convirtiéndose en uno de los iconos más populares de ese lugar como la mayor estrella de soccer juvenil, era mayor que el por dos años pero, Era una persona que definitivamente Valía su peso en oro.

Lo admiraba con todo su ser, era el ejemplo a seguir para cualquier adolescente que lo conociera y Para Amemiya Taiyou no era la excepción.

Camino un poco mas buscando el casillero que le habían otorgado el 111 para ser exactos, miraba todos los casilleros que había alrededor, hasta que sus ojos dieron con el casillero 110 y ¡bingo! A su lado estaba el casillero que buscaba, dio un largo suspiro al ver como poco a poco los pasillos comenzaban a desolarse, era lo malo de ser nuevo, ni siquiera tenía la mínima idea de que hacer o donde rayos estaba su salón, pero al menos creía, No. Más bien estaba seguro que el profesor lo disculparía, solo bastaría una suave sonrisa y una suave mueca para que este lo disculpara.

Abrió su casillero, sacando varias cosas de su mochila, todo estaba muy silencioso, todo iba bien hasta que escucho un fuerte sollozo salir del casillero de lado. Se rasco la cabeza y pensó en seguir ignorando aquello, de seguro se estaba volviendo loco, cerro su casillero y se disponía irse, mas, al dar un paso un nuevo sollozo volvió a resonar, los bellos de todo el cuerpo se le encresparon, por que aunque pocas personas lo sabían Amemiya era un completo miedoso con todas las letras de la palabra, rasco de nuevo su cabello naranja y chasqueo los dientes, era mejor terminar con eso de una buena vez y sin más forzó el casillero de lado, buscando el motivo de aquellos sollozos y llanto lastimero que resonaba.

1…2…3…

Y cuando menos lo espero tenía en sus brazos un cuerpo que el considero demasiado ligero, un cuerpo pequeño, encorvado y asustado que reposaba ahora sobre él, Amemiya parpadeo sorprendido ya que nunca se espero que alguien estuviera encerrado en un casillero, es decir había escuchado muchas veces de los crueles que podían ser un colegio pero ¿era real? El pensó que las novelas y series de televisión siempre exageraban, pero al ver aquello ya no creía que fuera tan irreal como lo pensó desde un principio.

– ¿Estás bien?–Pregunto con una voz tenue, levantándose en seguida y extendiéndole la mano al contrario para que se pusiera de pie, mas eso nunca paso. Taiyou pudo observar como el menor se reincorporaba solo sin aceptar su mano y lo único que pudo llegar a su mente fue pena… pena al ver aquel delgado y bien definido cuerpo que él había sentido en sus brazos debajo de un suerte naranja holgado, demasiado grande para el cabe destacar, pena al ver el cabello castaño del chico desordenado, pena al hacer contacto con aquello ojos azules platinados que parecían estar en una tormenta…Amemiya había sentido como el corazón se le acongojaba y achicaba viendo aquella imagen frente a él, estiro su brazo y trato de hablar más fue inútil cuando reacciono el chico caminaba lejos de su alcance.

–Amemiya…–le llamaron a su espalda ocasionando que el pelinaranja volteara al reconocer esa apacible voz, frente a el estaba el peliazul que el tanto adoraba.

–Yuuichi… Tanto tiempo–saludo el menor con una sonrisa, sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño rubio que acompañaba al recién llegado, esta parecía apacible, serio y con un semblante completamente difícil de descifrar, o al menos esa fue la primera impresión que había tenido Amemiya sobre el.–¿quién es él?–Cuestiono apuntando al castaño que recién había "salvado", Yuuichi torció la boca en un gesto de molestia logrando que el rubio que se encontraba a su espalda abriera los ojos, revelando unos hermoso ojos amatistas violetas que distrajeron por un momento el pelinaranja.

–Es Tenma, Tenma Matsukaze…–Respondió el peliazul llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, clavando fijamente la mirada en el rubio–Y te advierto… No. Te prohíbo que te acerques a él.

–Pero por que…

–Ya te lo dije Amemiya, no me hagas repetírtelo, aléjate de él–Le dicto Yuuichi, Taiyou trago grueso, nunca, jamás había visto al mayor con aquel semblante o hablándole con aquel tono tan amenazante. –Ahora vamos a tu salón de clases–Ordeno finalmente para comenzar a caminar delante de ambos jóvenes, Amemiya se quedo parado en su lugar, mirando como el rubio pasaba por su lado sonriendo de forma petulante y arrogante.

–"Hazle caso a Yuuichi y no te metas en problemas"–Susurro el rubio al pasar por su lado, caminando con rapidez detrás del mayor quien se había alejado ya considerablemente.

Y sin más y con una gran angustia en su corazón, Taiyou había recibido una dura bofetada de realidad en su cara, la escuela no era tan agradable como parecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Era su primera fiesta de preparatoria, era su primera fiesta con los nuevos amigos que había hecho…Era…Era un sueño hecho realidad._

_Nunca se había sentido tan ilusionado por salir fuera de su casa._

_Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, su caminar era apresurado y su semblante no podía denotar más que una enorme alegría, a su lado se encontraba Tsurugi, el chico del que estaba tremendamente enamorado, pero el se detenía, no quería romper aquella bella amistad que mantenía con su círculo de amigos, Beta la novia del peliazul iba a su lado de igual manera, Hakuryuu conversaba tranquilamente con Shuu y Orca la mejor amiga de Beta charlaba con Sorano, uno de sus más antiguas amigas._

_Se quedaría fuera por primera vez en mucho tiempo de su casa, estaba feliz de que su tía haya accedido a dejarlo a salir con sus nuevos amigos, tal vez solo se debía a que Sorano había convencido a su tía pero aun así nadie le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara._

_Era Feliz…Era demasiado Feliz e ingenuo._

_En aquella fiesta había conocido por primera vez el alcohol, había fumado por primera vez en su vida marihuana y sin darse cuenta había terminando en el baño, a medio vestir y con Tsurugi devorándole la boca con tanta fuerza que la respiración le faltaba._

–_Esto…Beta…–Trato de impedir que aquello siguiera, no quería que beta sufriera, no quería arruinar esa bella amistad que tenia con ambos, a un apenas tuvieran un mes de conocerse el ya los consideraba valioso._

– _¿A quién le importa?– Le había contestado Tsurugi de forma seca justo antes de comenzar a besar su cuello y bajar lo último que le quedaba de ropa al pequeño castaño, Tsurugi lo puso frente al espejo, haciendo que observaba fijamente como comenzaba a masturbarlo y el mismo se admirara de aquel semblante que el pequeño castaño podía tener cuando alguien lo tocaba de esa manera. Tenma gimió y Tsurugi sonrió, no podía evitar que el de ojos azules era delicioso, todo y cada parte del, no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberlo embriagado de esa forma si lo tenía ahora gimiendo para y por él._

–_Es mi amiga…–volvió a jadear Matsukaze antes de entreabrir sus labios y sentir dos de los dedos de Kyosuke en su boca._

–_Te amo…_

_Y tras esas palabras Tenma se rindió, se rindió completamente sin siquiera imaginarse que aquella había sido la peor mentira en la que pudo haber caído._

_A la mañana siguiente, el video de él y Kyosuke Teniendo sexo en el baño de la casa de Beta se había difundido por toda la Preparatoria._

"_Oye Matsukaze…Eres una puta barata…"_

"_Tenma cuando quieras lo hacemos en mi casa"_

"_Marica"_

"_Homosexual"_

"_¿Cuando me la mamas Tenma? Kyosuke debió disfrutarlo"_

"_¿Que se siente que te cojan?, es rico ¿quieres repetirlo?"_

_Todo poco a poco comenzó a empeorar, todos lo molestaban, todos lo miraban con asco…Todos…todos sin excepción, se había convertido en el conejillo de indias de toda la preparatoria, se sentía herido, se sentía un nada y poco a poco su hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido y el brillo en sus ojos se había opacado._

–"_Lo siento estaba ebrio"_

_Y Kyosuke, se había deslindado de toda responsabilidad y ni siquiera había movido un solo dedo ante la humillación pública que Beta le había hecho. No hizo nada al ver como lo cacheteaba, como lo golpeaba y como le gritaba en su cara que era una puta barata, que era escoria… que no valía nada._

_Todos los acosaban, todos los molestaban…_

_Al principio intento defenderse, trato de pelear por su orgullo pero esa fortaleza se agoto el día que habían abusado del; cuando Kyosuke volvió hacerlo suyo a la fuerza…y esta vez no había alcohol ni amor de por medio._

_Le había dolido tanto, su poca autoestima se había destruido y se había convertido en el muñeco sexual del peliazul. _

_El acoso escolar cada vez era más horrible, entre mensajes, palabras y señales obscenas de todos se estaba hartando ya no resistía, podría escapar pero no era tan egoísta para eso, su madre estaba enferma y su tía ganaba apenas lo suficiente para mantenerlo, no estaba en las posibilidades de pedir un cambio de colegio._

_Debía tragarse las lágrimas y sufrir solo, en silencio y sin nadie que se apiadara de él._

Así era la vida, la miserable y patética Vida de Tenma Matsukaze.

Y estaba seguro que así seguiría por mucho tiempo.

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Bien aquí mi nuevo Fanfic nunca pensé que YO escribiría un TaiTen XDUu es decir amo el YuuTen XD pero Bueno aquí uno de mis locuras llena de dramas, sexo (¿?) enredos, realismo y sobre todo mucho Yaoi XD habrá KyoTaku, KiriKari, TaiTen, YuuTai y muchas parejas mas~ les juro que me querrán matar en momentos XD ¿Qué les pareció este primer cap? ¿vale la pena seguirlo? ¿Qué piensan que pasara? Dejen sus revius. Es decir recuerden que el autor pierde mucho tiempo escribiendo con amor mínimo un "me ha gustado sigue así" no esta de mas o ¿si? Si no escriben reviu no sigo el fic u.u depende de ustedes XD hasta luego~


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Atrapado**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El pobre pajarillo está muriendo lentamente, le han arrancado las alas y ha perdido la voluntad de vivir, su vos se ha apagado y ya solo espera morir, en busca de que al menos en el último aliento de su vida pueda ser feliz_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentado en la cafetería de la escuela, escribiendo en su libreta para terminar su tarea antes de que pudiera llegar a casa, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer en los descansos ni nadie con quien hablar, y Tenma no estaba cerca, y aunque lo estuviera lo ignoraba por completo como esos últimos meses lo había hecho es decir el le tendía la mano pero el otro definitivamente se rehusaba a tomarla, Kariya suspiro observando a su lado un café a medio tomar el cual era su única compañía a parte de unos cuantos libros, lápices regados y su libreta.

Podía oír a su espalda las risas de algunas chicas, un poco cerca de él, ya no se molestaba en volverse, para mirar de mas que se trataba del grupo de Beta, estaban sentadas en la mesa siguiente y sin que le pareciera muy extraño burlándose de él, aunque seguía sin poder entender la razón, no llevaba el uniforme diferente a los demás chicos de la escuela, lo llevaba tan desorganizado como el resto y eso de las modas eran su fuerte su "madre" era diseñadora después de todo, pero eso en el no valía, solo era el blanco predilecto de la escuela, su salón y hasta de los chicos mayores.

–Díselo…– escucho la detestable voz de Beta quien murmuro para el resto de sus amigas –al menos debe saberlo.

–No creo que valga la pena, imagina que tan poco hombre debe ser…. –dijo La pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado, ocasionando a si que el corazón del pequeño peliazul comenzara a latir rápidamente, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el raro presentimiento que estaban refiriéndose a él. Estaba con sus sentidos puestos en la conversación de las chicas, pero sin dejar de mover el lápiz en sus manos, durante esos años de blanco móvil de la escuela, había aprendido que tenía que fingir no escuchar nada, así podría enterarse de las cosas rápido, hacer creer a los demás que ni siquiera prestaba atención era lo que hacía que siguieran diciendo babosadas.

– ¿Será que nos está escuchando?– pregunto Sorano, las mas reciente adquisición del grupo y ex amiga de el y Tenma, la fama, la popularidad y todo lo que Beta y su grupo le habían ofrecido le habían lavado el cerebro de forma definitiva y que decir que, había cambiado su amistad y la de Tenma por eso. A su forma de ver eso no valía la pena, ni siquiera en un millón de años

–no lo creo…

–Pero el bobo es esta lindo

–Sorano ten un poco mas de dignidad, es lindo, pero todo un perdedor–comento orca llevando su mano a la cabeza sin poder pensar lo mal que estaba su amiga.

–pero es rico…

–sí, uno de los más ricos de toda la escuela, por algo es un Kira pero más vale clase y estilo y no solo dinero, además es adoptado, de fino no tiene nada ¿Por qué creer que su antigua familia lo abandono? Por dios era obvio que solo una familia conformada por un par de Homosexuales lo adoptaría y ve a saber que le hacen sus queridos _"padre"–_Exalto Orca nuevamente una para que comenzaran a reír a carcajada. Masaki apretó los puños indignado, tragándose nuevamente las palabras que aquellas mujeres idiotas decían ¿Qué sabían de su vida? Pero ya se encargaría de vengarse de ellas anónimamente, podrían decir lo que fuera del, pero jamás de sus padres. Suspiro desesperado, esas chicas parloteaban miles de pendejadas con respecto a él, que se contradecían entre ellas, pero eso no era lo que él quería saber, él quería oír que era lo que las chicas querían decirle.

–Ya Orca. Dile ya, al menos démosle algo de dignidad al pobre idiota–Rio beta seguidas por las demás, el peliazul trato de seguir relajado, observando su libreta como si no escuchara nada pero, era cada vez más difícil.

–Bien, bien...ya voy– dijo la aludida, Kariya escucho el rasponear de la silla donde estaba sentada y sus pasos avanzar hasta donde estaba él, pudo sentir su presencia al momento en que ella se paró a su lado, pero fingió no sentirla siquiera llegar, pronto esta se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención, tardo unos segundos en acatar, para no darle relevancia a su presencia, levantando su mirada lentamente, quitando los lentes de su cara, encontrándose con Orca una chica de su curso, cabello largo rosa, ojos grises, mirada burlona, delgada, a la hora de la verdad no era de las mas agraciadas de su salón, pero todos los chicos de su salón decían que era un animal en la cama.

–Masaki Kariya, no perdón Masaki Kira– le saludo esta con esa insoportable sonrisa en su rostro que le dio una mala espina.

–Orca…–saludo el peliazul de la misma manera, con sus ojos ámbar encendidos, tal vez era el blanco de burlas del colegio pero tampoco se dejaba de a mucho, le gustaba dar pelea y mas vengarse cuando tenía oportunidad aunque eran escasas esas veces.

– ¿Cómo estás de ánimo?– pregunto ella, Masaki la observo de arriba abajo sin entender a que se debía esa idiota pregunta – ¿puedo sentarme?

–Adelante nadie dijo que no podías hacerlo– dijo el sin perder la cortesía, regresando su mirada al cuaderno y los lentes a su cara, notando como le hacía señales a sus compañeras y se reía como si estuviera ganando ventaja o cantando victoria.

–Masaki dime… ¿conoces a Kageyama Hikaru?– pregunto la pelirosa con un tono desesperante para él en su voz.

–Orca tu sabes que si, se sienta a mi lado en clases…para desgracia de el– contesto siguiendo con sus apuntes, imperceptible para su compañera que tenía el corazón en la garganta.

–Pero que duro eres contigo mismo Kariya…

–Ya, a lo que viniste, no creo que haya sido a hacer amistad conmigo–le regaño ya arto de la camandulería para que la chica resoplara resignada.

–Dicen que le gustas a Hikaru…– dijo lo ojigris esperando ver su expresión, pero él siguió en su actividad como si no hubiera escuchado nada, había escuchado ese rumor antes aunque su relación con el mencionado jamás fue buena y a pesar de que el chico era lindo el sabia que aquello solo era una broma para jugar con sus sentimientos, lástima que él no se dejaría.

–Si….que bien por el– Menciono Kirino desganado punteando visiblemente con su lapicero en señal de haber terminado de escribir, desviando su mirada a Orca y beta a que parecía enojada por su poco interés.

–Bueno por ahí dicen que Kirino Ranmaru, de un grado mayor, sale contigo, Mis compañeras y yo pensamos que como él te anda poniendo los cuernos con Shindou compañero suyo, tú podrías vengarte con Hikaru ¿No?– conto Orca intentando ocultar su creciente molestia con él para que una sonrisa se hiciera en sus labios como esperando que ya eso le destrozara, y vaya si lo hizo.

Su relación con Kirino siempre fue secreta, y a pesar de que le llamaban gay a pesar de no equivocasen del todo, él no lo admitía abiertamente, solo lo decían por molestarle o por su aspecto físico, por que era amigo de Tenma y por que sus padres eran homosexuales, había aprendido a lidiar con todo eso pero esas palabras le habían estriado el corazón oprimiéndole y evitando que bombera sangre a su cuerpo y el nudo en la garganta no se había tardado en hacerse presente. Levanto su rostro para mirar a la pelirosa, sin perder la expresión seria que había tenido desde el principio con ella, ocultando con éxito su dolor.

–Oye… quiero aclararte varios puntos para que lo riegues por toda la escuela, el primero es que no sé quién es Kirino, dos, no me interesa Hikaru, tres, no soy gay y cuarto, tu conversación es tan interesante como lo que escriben de ti en los baños de la escuela– dijo para comenzar a recoger sus cosas con calma, imaginándose mil cosas en la cabeza.

–No niegues a Kirino, te han visto con el varias veces– intento acusarle Orca, pero él no parecía para nada molesto, al contrario la sonrisa de superioridad que se formo en los labios del chico hizo molestar mas a la ojigris, la cual torció la boca molesta

–Si, por que le ayudo con lengua castellana, pero no lo conozco como persona ni me interesa hacerlo– Arremetió el tranquilo.

– ¿Así? el no dice eso…dice que si que te sabes mover en la cama pero que ha tenido mejores

Ese último comentario casi hace que se paralice, no creía que Kirino hubiera dicho eso, después de todo era el mas de acuerdo en que su relación fuera secreta, aunque a la hora de la verdad no le sorprendía ese comentario, debía ser de la misma Beta y si era de él… el único que caía a la bajeza era el mismo, no le perdonarían el hecho de que era gay… jamás, kirino no se arriesgaría a que lo señalaran en la escuela.

–Qué bueno que Kirino disfruta sus fantasías sexuales, sorprendente que yo sea una de ellas– se burlo el peliazul levantándose de su asiento –Pero no me sorprendería que esto solo será otro rumor mal intencionado en mi contra como los miles que rodean a Tenma a mí desde que entramos a este lugar.

–Bueno, Kariya supongamos que es mentira–Le detuvo Orca levantándose también de la silla –supongo que debe ser mentira eso de que te sabes mover…después de todo dudo que lo hayas hecho alguna vez– intento burlarse de el por otro camino, solo para hacerlo sonreír. El negaba que fuera gay, pero no negaba que le gustaran los hombres, las ventajas de ser un bisexual.

– ¿Y cómo por qué quieres saber eso?– pregunto Masaki sonriendo pícaro para que ella evidenciara en su expresión haber perdido terreno al encontrarse con la mirada seductora del menor, Kariya sonrió notando el sonrojo de su rostro.

–No te hagas planes conmigo Masaki tengo una reputación que cuidar– Regaño la pelirosa molesta de que su chiste no estuviera saliendo como quería y era más que obvio, kariya podía ser excesivamente cruel e ingeniosa cuando se lo proponía

– ¿Reputación de puta? Claro, además, me gustan con un poco mas de curvas y relleno, si me entiendes– repunteo el peliazul sonriendo para que la chica le diera una cachetada que sonó fuerte llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería.

– ¡Que tan poco hombre has de ser que Kirino te pone el cuerno!– grito orca fuera de sí, pero el volvió a mirarle serio, sonriendo triunfante.

–No se los fundamentos de Dulconi para decir lo que dijo y el que me digan gay en este colegio ya se me hace normal, pero tu afirmación de poco hombre es pesada, teniendo en cuenta que jamás me has medido el aceite ni en la cama

–Ya te dije que tengo clase– alego ella molesta.

–Y yo no quiero contagiarme de VIH – recapitulo Kariya para tomar su maleta escuchando el cuchicheo de los demás, mientras se alejaba, con la frente en alto y con el corazón destruido…El a diferencia de Tenma lograba ser lo suficientemente fuerte por que tenia a kirino de su lado…pero ahora… ahora lo comprendía demasiado

Lo habían vuelto a traicionar y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás a Kirino Ranmaru

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–"_La escuela es como un juego de ajedrez…debes cuidar tus movimientos, evitar que te acorralen y no prestarle atención a los peones…Amemiya, sonara cruel pero no quiero que te acerques a Tenma…No si quieres sobrevivir aquí"_

Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su memoria mientras sus ojos se encontraban distraídos en la escena que se había presenciado en la cafetería con una chica pelirosa y un pequeño chico peliazul, no podía creer a un que existiera gente tan aislada, tan…sola ¡si tan solo pudiera ayudarlos! Como lo desearía… Pero la advertencia de Yuuichi había sido tan seria. Un suspiro salió de sus labios dejando la pajilla y su jugo a un lado.

–Yuuichi no me has presentado y ha pasado más de medio día–comento el pelinaranja con un leve puchero en su cara mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en el rubio que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos. El mayor sonrió de manera apacible apuntando al de ojos violetas quien comía tranquilamente su almuerzo

–Su nombre es Kazuki y es mi esclavo sexual…–Comento como si nada el peliazul, tanto Amemiya como el rubio escupieron la que había en su boca.

–No sé por que dices eso…Pero olvídate de que te ayude con Matemáticas esta tarde–Espeto el rubio con un tic en su ceja volviendo a dar una mordida a su emparedado, regresando a la misma seriedad de siempre. Yuuichi rio ante la escena dándole una leve palmada en su espalda.

–Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, el me ayudo a ponerme al corriente en todas las clases cuando ingrese a segundo, es decir tu sabes que yo debería estar ya en la universidad pero perdí casi 3 años en el hospital que claro no me arrepiento por que al menos así te logre conocer Amemiya, Kazuki es eso…solo un buen amigo, aunque a veces pone cara de secretaria mal pagada y es demasiado serio es una excelente persona y muy popular…

–Un gusto Kazuki…–Saludo Taiyou nuevamente con una sonrisa cordialmente como debió hacerlo desde el principio, Kazuki solo ladeo el rostro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, que hicieron a pelinaranja y peliazul reír nerviosos.

–Regresando al tema ¿Quién es el chico de cabello azul que fue abofeteado y salió hace unos minutos de la cafetería?–Pregunto de forma inocente el de ojos azules, sintiendo como el silencio y el ambiente denso se volvía a apoderar del mayor de los Tsurugis.

–No te metas con él tampoco–Fue la respuesta cortante del mayor, Taiyou suspiro levantándose de su lugar – ¿A dónde vas? Ni se te ocurra ir a buscarlo, se que tienes buena voluntad pero…

–Voy al baño papa– Informo Taiyou rodando los ojos y sonriendo a ambos chicos antes de dirigirse fuera de la cafetería, le era tan difícil ignorar todo lo que ocurría ¿Cómo Yuuichi podía hacerlo? El chico maduro y compasivo que él conoció parecía haber huido muy lejos de ahí la pregunta era ¿Por qué? A veces al verlo sonreír le hacía recordar el tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos en el hospital, pero esa faceta tan sombría, seria y cambiante que había conocido de él no acababa de conocerlo. ¿Dónde quedaba la empatía? Se pregunto mentalmente mientras a sus ojos regresaban las imágenes del pequeño castaño que había encontrado en la mañana y un impuso tan fuerte en su alma que le decía que debía rescatarlo…Pero por otro lado la voz de Yuuichi ocupaba su mente y gran parte de su corazón ¿Qué debía hacer?– Tenma…Matsukaze Tenma… me pregunto ¿Por qué tus ojos eran tan tristes?... tan tristes como los míos cuando me quede solo postrado en aquella cama de hospital…Tal vez si no hubiera sido por Yuuichi no hubiera soportado el tratamiento como la leucemia…–Rio de forma bajo llevando sus manos a su cabeza con un sinfín de pensamientos en la misma, todo era tan complicado y tan difícil que de solo pensar en una solución donde todos salieran ganando le parecía imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió como fue arrastrado hasta el interior del baño, su cuerpo soltó un suave quejido encontrándose con los ojos dorados de su agresor, su cuerpo tembló y su corazón palpito debido al miedo, intento soltarse más le fue inútil, pataleo pero solo obtuvo como respuesta que su pequeño cuerpo fuera arrastrado contra la fría pared del baño de hombres.

– veo que estas muy emocionado Matsukaze, ya extrañabas que te tocara–Resoplo la voz de Kyosuke cerca de su oído, Tenma abrió los ojos con dificultad observándolo con el miedo latente en ellos– ¿Es así?

–No…No es verdad, déjame– susurro el castaño con voz entrecortada para acto seguido bajar la mirada. Kyosuke sonrió

– ¿Por que debería hacerlo? al final terminas cediendo, no deberías resistirte– Resoplo el peliazul sonriendo de forma egocéntricamente lamiendo toda la mejilla del ojiplata mientras sus piernas se enredaban con las del más pequeño.

–N-no... No quiero… –Menciono Tenma mientras sentía como algunas lagrimas saladas comenzaban a corren por sus mejillas– ¿P-por que lo haces Tsurugi? – Reclamo con la voz algo quebrada, puesto que aun recordaba la vez anterior en la que había ocurrido, tal vez era estúpido preguntar pero…Pero quería creer, creer que no era solo un muñeco, un cuerpo más que solo le daba satisfacción al ojiambar

– ¿Por qué?...Por que tengo ganas de cogerte así de fácil, y si lo quiero lo tengo– le espeto con una sonrisa divertida justo antes de que una de sus manos se colara nuevamente a sus pantalones para bajarlos con facilidad–si no te gustara no hubieras aceptado la primera vez...–Reclamo. Tenma lo miro por pocos segundos al escucharle decir aquello, lo que causo que se sintiera aun peor de lo que ya se sentía, ya que sabía bien que solo eso era para Kyousuke... un juego, al sentir como una de sus manos se colaba y terminaba por quitarle su pantalón simplemente dejo salir aquellas lagrimas que mantenía algo reprimidas

–Y-yo... e-estaba ebrio esa vez... y tú también–resoplo de forma leve intentando reprimir su dolor, había citado las mismas palabras que una vez Kyosuke le había dicho.

–A un así te gusto...–Dicto mientras limpiaba varias de sus lagrimas con la palma de su mano tomando de la barbilla al moreno para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos mientras una mueca de superioridad surcaba sus labios– ¿No te gusta ser mi puta Matsukaze?...– pregunto justo antes de morder el labio del menor y hacer más presión contra su cuerpo y la pared, Tenma no se podía negar, de eso estaba más que seguro, después de todo ¿Que más fuerza podía tener el menor? él se había encargado de destruirle el autoestima y la escuela de acabar por completo con su espíritu de lucha.–No puedes escapar de mi–Comento divertido. Matsukaze bajo la mirada sin responder a aquello, ya que no quería admitirlo, puesto que sería otra cosa que podrían usar para humillarle más de lo que ya lo hacían, miro su expresión de superioridad, sabía bien que no podía hacer ya nada, después de todo... ¿qué más podía hacer?... un leve gemido de dolor ante la mordida y la presión salió de sus labios, en verdad sentía como le lastimaba, aun que para él ya solo era dolor físico debido a que su autoestima ya estaba por debajo de los suelos, no tenía nada que hacer, no podía negarse a ello.

Su voluntad, su alma y su cuerpo estaban quebrados casi por completos…Esperando ser reparados, pero aquello se veía tan lejano,

–Y yo que pensé que a un quedaba algo de fuerza en ti, no tienes idea de cómo me encantaría quebrar cada una de tus esperanzas, de tus sueños, de tu autoestima y hacerla pedazos...– resoplo Tsurugi con algo de coraje al ver la mirada perdida del chico, moviendo la cabeza del menor una y otra vez con su mano, su boca lamio sus lagrimas bajando tenazmente por su cuello, no sin antes bajar la playera de cuello de tortuga que el chico traía para volver a marcar una de las tantas marcas que el castaño tenía ya en su cuello y que el mismo había causado– ¿No puedes luchar ya?... arrancare tus alas por completo una y otra vez aunque traten de brotar, aunque trates de volar... estas atrapado...

Tenma por su lado aun con la mirada baja, intentaba no prestar atención a lo que decía su agresor y antiguo amor, sabía que cada una de sus palabras eran como estacas para él, cada vez que notaba como le miraba sentía como si algo se oprimiera dentro de él, no tenía ya esperanza alguna para poderse sentir de nuevo con aquel optimismo que solía tener antes de todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera las palabras podían ya salir de sus labios, ya que se habían hecho un nudo en su garganta, era demasiado para él mismo poder soportar de nuevo todo eso, quería huir, salir de ahí y no volver más, pero sabía que era imposible para él... era así y no podía hacer más que resignarse ahora. Sintió como el peli azul remarcaba otra de las tantas marcas que ya le había dejado con anterioridad en su cuello tensándose en la acción– A-atrapado...–susurro para sí mismo, de manera que resonó una y otra vez en su mente, era cierto estaba atrapado, no tenía forma de salir de todo eso y aun que tuviera la oportunidad no podría hacerlo.

–Aprendes rápido–comento el ojiambar animado mordiendo su cuello y la clavícula nuevamente, su mano se deslizo por su cadera acariciando su silueta–A aunque es una lástima que vistas de esa manera, antes tu ropa hacia resaltar mas tu figura ¿que habrá pasado?–Dijo de forma sarcástica justo antes de separase un poco para darle la vuelta para que las manos del castaño y su cuerpo quedara pegado a la pared, estiro su cabello con una de su manos haciendo que arqueara la espalda y uno de sus dedos fuera directamente a la entrada del castaño.–¿No vas a llorar esta vez? ¿O decirme que pare~?

Los ánimos de Matsukaze estaban decaídos, ser de nuevo violado era una de las cosas que no podía resistir, sabía que no valía la pena ya, pero igual no importaba nada en su vida, era la burla de todos, era acosado en todo lugar... la resignación era todo lo que ya le quedaba, eso y saber que siempre estaría solo en aquella cruel realidad en la que vivía, sintió como su cuerpo era girado y sentía como pronto uno de los dedos del contrario entraba en el, ocasionando que las lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos por el dolor –Aah... d-duele... –se quejo mientras las lagrimas intentaban salir, más no quería que el contrario le dejara verle otra vez en ese estado, pero no podía evitarlo el dolor era demasiado, Su espalda se arqueo de nuevo y su boca se abrió dejando salir sollozos con fuerza al verse penetrado nuevamente sin mucha preparación, no podía imponerse a ese dolor, era desgarrador y cada vez sentía que lo lastimaba mas. –Para…Duele mucho…–Pidió apretando sus puños mas sus suplicas y lagrimas fueron en vano, su cabello volvió hacer estirado y comenzó a sentir como cada envestida del peliazul lo desgarraba por dentro… y no solo de forma literal y física. si no se llevaba con él la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¿Que rayos?– Comento con rapidez al escuchar los sollozos y suplicas que resonaban dentro del baño, corrió para al llegar tocar con forma frenética, la puerta estaba cerrado con candado y eso lo alteraba mas al escuchar el llanto lastimero detrás de la misma, abrió la puerta de una patada, encontrándose con una escena que jamás debió haber visto en su vida…–Tenma…–susurro llamando la atención del menor de los Tsurugis quien se separo del cuerpo de Tenma con rapidez levantándose sus pantalones, Taiyou observo al chico de ojos azules caer al piso desplomado temblando, con sangre recorriendo sus muslos y lagrimas surcando frenéticamente sus ojos. – ¡Eres un maldito que Hiciste!–Bramo furioso el pelinaranja observando la mirada petulante y arrogante del ojiambar que camino hacia el sin prestarle mucha atención.

–No te acerques a él, no es tu problema…– Dicto Tsurugi con seguridad en su voz, Amemiya observo nuevamente al castaño quien lo miro con los ojos vacios, carentes de brillo para volver a agachar su rostro y sollozar, El pelinaranja sintió la ira acumularse en sus venas haciendo que su puño se levantara en contra de aquel chico que había abusado del menor.

Una fuerte Golpe resonó… y Amemiya parpadeo sin poder creer que Yuuichi le había abofeteado con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y sintió una gran impotencia recorrerlo por completo ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo ahí?...

_**Fin Del capitulo 2**_

_**Continuara…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chan chan chan Aquí el segundo cap XD mucho mas largo que el primero ¿aque si?fue por que me dieron revius ;w; gracias por eso XD ven como funciona si los dejan? Así que dejen o el fic se cancela y no sabrán que paso ewe! Aprecien el esfuerzo de un autor al escribir y perder horas sentados frente al computador para que sutedes leean… dejen un misero "esta bien sigue así" se loa agradecería uwu~ bueno este cap se lo dedico a Okami chan que es un excelnte Tenma XD a Kone~ XD y a Soy una oveja, gracias a todos por sus comentarios me animan u.u sigan animandome se los ordeno (¿?)

Hasta la próxima…

¿Cómo crees que sigan todo?

¿les gusto el cap?

¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?

¿Por qué hago tantas peguntas?

¿les esta gustando el fic?

Hasta luego… y recuerden que sus comentarios son los que ayudan a un autor a seguir escribiendo u,u


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Quebrado**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El Pajarillo ya dejo de volar, dejo de cantar, solo espera en silencio la forma en que su vida terminara, sus ojos neutros carentes de brillos observan a un hermoso canario azul enredado, queriendo ser arrastrado hacia su lado, peleando, gritando… El no quiere caer y no quiere ser encerrado, El pajarillo es tan parecido al canario, pero al mismo tiempo diferente… por que el canario lucha, sobrevive y el pajarillo solo espera su inminente fin._

_Son iguales pero tan diferentes…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, sus ojos miraban fijamente los orbes zafiros de quien en este momento se entretenía con su persona, sus latidos del corazón se volvieron más veloces y entonces kariya comprendió que por más que quisiera deshacerse de aquel sentimiento le era imposible, era algo inútil, le dolía, le dolía demasiado… Pero como lo amaba y pudo replantearlo cuando sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de su superior posarse sobre los suyos, buscar hambrientos y de forma concisa su lengua, juguetear con ella, parecía que se quería fundir en uno solo con su persona Masaki, pensó que eso no estaría lejos de pasar si no fuera por la gran duda que en ese momento albergaba su ser.

¿Sería verdad?... ¿de verdad?... ¿kirino era capaz de hacerle aquello?

"Tal vez este malinterpretando todo, pero siento que de alguna manera es verdad" pensó el peliazul justo antes de dejar escapar un gran jadeo de sus labios al verse penetrado nuevamente por el pelirosa, Kirino era así; Insaciable a cuanto sexo se trataba, no es que a kariya le molestara pero debía admitir que el pelirosa parecía tener demasiada experiencia, totalmente diferente a el que su primer contacto sexual había sido con el mayor. Sus manos buscaron algo con que sostenerse mas fue inútil, la posición era incomoda, el espacio reducido; Definitivamente el haber decidió hacerlo en un cubículo de utilería que se encontraba en el gran patio de aquel colegio había sido una mala, muy mala idea.

Mas estocadas, mas gemidos, mas palabras de amor.

"Mas engaños" pensó el menor mordiendo su labio al sentir el pelirosa llegar a los más profundo de su ser. Quería creer lo contrario, pero era tan difícil.

Para muchas personas la indiferencia mataba, pero para Masaki ser engañado, despreciado o tener una pizca de desconfianza en alguien a quien realmente amaba era el peor veneno del mundo.

–Masaki te…

–No lo digas–Logro articular el menor justo antes de sentir el clímax apoderarse de su cuerpo y conciencia, Kirino suspiro aferrándose al de ojos ámbar por su cadera para evitar que cayera al tiempo que contraía sus músculos para no hacer contacto con el piso. Los vidrios se habían empañado y sus cuerpos parecían sentir un calor tan fuerte que parecía sofocarlos, parecía que morirían en cualquier momento por exceso de calor.

–Masaki te amo…

–Te dije que no lo dijeras–Mustio Kariya –se que solo me quieres para sexo, se que te diviertes con otras personas, se que…–Trato de seguir mas el aire le falto, Kirino lo tomo de los hombros y lo volteo para que le diera la cara, no entendía las palabas del chico…Masaki estaba distante, inclusive ni siquiera alego cuando lo arrastro a aquel cubículo, era extraño, demasiado extraño, y esas palabras que ahora salían de su boca solo le hacían dudar mas de todo lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa?–Alego Ranmaru con la ceja alzada al mismo tiempo que observaba al oji dorado acomodar su playera y subir sus pantalones, en ese momento kirino no puedo evitar distraerse con aquello visión tan excitante de kariya, su semblante fruncido, su ropa desarreglada y leves gotas de sudar que escurrían por su cuello. "apetecible" fue lo que resonó en su cabeza, pero rápidamente se golpeo mentalmente y se concentro en lo que era realmente importante.

– ¿Por qué no le pregunta al superior Takuto? Estoy seguro que estará encantado de contárselo ¿no? después de todo son muy cercanos ¿o me equivoco?–Hablo con molestia el peliazul al tiempo que crujía sus dientes y sus puños se cerraban. Kirino trago grueso y desvió su mirada.

–Como lo…

– ¿Cómo lo sé?– pregunto a un mas enfadado al descubrir que todo aquella era verdad, negó con su cabeza y un puño fue a dar directo a la pared que estaba a un lado. –suspiro y sintió como el mundo se le venía por completo encima, lo había perdido, no podía confiar en él, ya no… ya no mas–Dejémoslo hasta aquí Ranmaru…si disfrutas acostarte con Shindou y eres tan poco hombre para regar que no soy bueno en la cama…Entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí, no quiero más engaños, ya no.

– ¿Cómo? Kariya…déjame explicarte no es lo que piensas…–trato el de coletas de defenderse, pero los ojos lastimeros y llorosos del ojiambar lo mataron…Lo dejaron parado en su lugar sin poder decir nada mas, esa mirada de tristeza, desilusión y odio, Kirino se odiaba, se odiaba por ser el causante de aquel dolor latente.

–Cállate Ranmaru, no lo agraves, no te conozco, no me conoces, solo te ayudo en lengua y eso es todo, ojala mantengas esto como esta y dejes esos chismes que solo te hacen daño a ti, después de todo mi reputación no puede ser peor– dijo para irse sin siquiera detenerse a mirar atrás escuchando a lo lejos el sonar de la campana anunciando el fin de clases.

Todo se había perdido, nada se podría recuperar…

Kirino se quedo pasmado, observando marchar a una persona que lo había aceptado como era, como el realmente era y no como el chico casi perfecto que tenía que fingir ser, Kariya se había ido, el se había quedado sin él "Shindou" Pensó en su mente, recordando y preguntándose como un pequeño beso en los labios había desatado tal polémica, de cómo un simple rose accidental había sido completamente malformado, malintencionado, Armado y había lastimado de esa manera a Masaki.

–Beta… –Supuso de inmediato, y supuso que ahora tendría que vengarse, vengarse y recuperar el corazón de su Masaki, de Kariya Masaki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se lo llevaron arrastrando sin siquiera decirle nada, no pudo alegar, no pudo hablar, su boca permaneció callada, sellada y sin pronunciar una sola silaba miraba atentamente al mayor que lo había encerrado en lo que pudo visualizar como la sala del consejo estudiantil. Taiyou podía ser mil cosas; Cobarde, miedoso, unas cuantas veces despistado pero jamás estúpido. Yuuichi lo sabía, como también sabía que pronto tendría que dar explicaciones no solo a Amemiya que a un lo miraba con una mirada indescifrable llena de miles de preguntas, llena de desilusión, confusión y consternación.

– ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Tenma así?–Fue la primera pregunta que lanzo mirándolo fijamente, Yuuichi iba a responder mas una pregunta más se lo impidió– ¿Por qué me abofeteaste si no hice nada malo?–Volvió a cuestionar Amemiya tocando esta vez la mejilla donde anteriormente había impactado la mano del peliazul– ¿Qué le hiciste a Yuuichi?–Insistió, sin siquiera darle oportunidad al mayor de hablar– ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!–Vocifere el ojiazul sintiendo como la ira, como la imagen de aquel hombre al que siempre idolatro se despedazaba en su mente. Yuuichi lo miro fijamente, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo estampo contra la pared y fue ahí donde Amemiya perdió por completo.

Solo un beso había bastado para desarmarlo por completo.

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos sorprendió, movió sus muñecas e intento a todo costa separarse pero la única verdad era que su cuerpo había deseado aquel contacto, aquel cariño, aquel rose tan suave y tan brusco a la vez que se dejo vencer, que se dejo llenar por completo de aquella sensación cálida en el pecho a lo que él había denominado cariño. No. Amor, amor era la palabra correcta. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Taiyou se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo muy especial por el mayor y no por nada ahora se encontraba en la misma escuela que el joven, no por nada había decidió guardar recelosamente se sentir por el miedo a perderlo, no por nada decidió callar tanto tiempo, no por nada se había decepcionado de tal manera al ver como el Yuuichi que el siempre idealizo como la perfección de todo joven era errada. Desilusión… una gran desilusión combinada con el danzar satisfactorio de su corazón que latía y bailaba al ritmo de sus lenguas.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Yuuichi chasqueo los dientes, mordió su lengua, lo miro fijamente y acaricio superficialmente su mejilla.

–No me has respondido–alego Amemiya, si el peliazul creía que con eso se escaparía estaba muy equivocado.

–Kyosuke…Tsurugi Kyosuke es mi hermano, Esta encaprichado con Tenma–Repuso el el mayor esta vez escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinaranja.

–aja… ¿Y?

–Kyosuke es mi hermano menor, mi adorado hermano menor, no le puedo hacer riña Amemiya, no quiero pelear, no quiero que tu sufras también, intento protegerte…Proteger a lo que es valioso para mí–En un leve susurro el mayor explico mucho se su sentir, no podía pelear con Kyosuke, muchas veces se había sentido frustrado por lo mismo, jamás quería que su hermano menor lo odiara más que lo que ya lo hacía, no quería perder a nadie más, quería proteger a todo lo que era preciado, quería proteger como jamás pudo hacerlo con su familia; Después de todo el había sido la causa de que esta se separara en pedazos, el era la causa del comportamiento de kyousuke.

El era el culpable de todo.

–No le veo lógica, Tenma necesita nuestra ayuda, puede ser tu hermano, pero el forzar alguien a si, el apagar el brillo de sus ojos de esa manera, no puedo creer que te prestes para eso.

–A un puedes recaer no eres fuerte…–Repunteo Yuuichi separándose de él para mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos, para encontrarse con aquellos azules que brillaban con ira, con recelo, con el deseo de ayudar, Esa era la esencia de Taiyou, la que tanto le agradaba y le gustaba de él. Yuuichi pensó al mirar aquellos ojos que lo que hacía era lo correcto y nadie le haría cambiar de idea.

–Sigo sin entender tu punto Yuuichi, es decir no entiendo nada y eso me frustra, tus acciones son confusas y te haces quedar en evidencia como el malo de la película–Arremetió el menor, Yuuichi parpadeo y sonrió, sonrió como solo él lo sabía hacer. El pelinaranja sintió su corazón latir tan rápido que podía jurar que sentía sus mejillas llenas y teñidas de aquel liquido carmesí.

–No en importa si me convierto en eso si puedo proteger lo preciado para mi, y en esa lista entras tu. Kyosuke… hay algo que después te explicare ahora no es el momento, Amemiya si tu te acercas a Tenma, si te mentes con mi hermano será el nuevo blanco de este colegio, muchos pueden pensar que por que tienes dinero puedes ser respetado, que por que eres apuesto jamás nadie te humillara…Los jóvenes son crueles–Negó con su cabeza–somos crueles y egoístas y tenemos miedo a lo desconocido, si Kyosuke está en tu contra te orillaran a como esta Tenma ahora, a como lo estuvo el chico que viste en la cafetería…Yo no puedo reñirle a mi hermano…Mantente alejado del, de los problemas y quédate a mi lado–Trato de persuadirlo el peliazul, deseaba en lo ms profundo de su ser que Amemiya lo comprendiera, que aceptara aquello y se alejara de los problemas. –Por favor– Volvió a decir en forma de suplica y Taiyou lo miro fijamente, lo abrazo y no pudo más que arrepentirse mentalmente por ser tan débil.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por Varios minutos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que toda su conversación había sido escuchada por Kazuki, que mantenía sus ojos Violetas cerrados afuera del salón de donde se encontraban, Era duro…muy duro. –Pero para ti lo será más…–Mustio de forma bajo despegando su cuerpo de la fría pared de concreto, Amemiya ahora interfería con algo que él no estaba dispuesto a que pasara. Por que Yuuichi…Yuuichi era de él y de nadie más.

No había trabajado Tanto tiempo en seducirlo, en enamorarlo poco a poco para nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con todo l esfuerzo del mundo se había logrado lavar, se había logrado secar aquellas amargas lagrimas que anteriormente habían surcado sus mejillas, había logrado reponerse lo suficiente como para poder llegar a su salón de clases para su ultima hora, sabía que lo iban a regañar, no ra nada nuevo ya que la mayoría del tiempo por estar encerrado en casilleros, en la azotea o "ocupado" y "retenido" contra su voluntad que era normal ,completamente normal el hecho de tener que soportar un regaño mas del profesor. Su cuerpo ardía, pesaba como plomo, pero no era comparado a lo desgarrado que estaba su cuerpo y autoestima… ¿Dónde había quedado la fuerza que tanto presumía? ¿Su alegría? ¿Su corazón? ¿Dónde estaban ahora? A cierto… se encontraban escondidos en algún lugar por ahí, doblados, arrugados como si se trataran de simple basura.

Llego a su salón de clases y una amarga mueca se formo en su rostro al escuchar el tenue "adelante" de su profesor de Biologia, camino agradeciendo internamente que el profesor ni siquiera lo hubiera reprendido, escucho risas, murmullos y miradas de asco, las ignoro. Las ignoraba tan bien como podía aunque dolía, dolía mucho.

Su cuerpo se azoto contra el piso al momento que escucho la campana dando entender que la clase había finalizado, antes de siquiera llegar a su pupitre le habían metido el pie y había caído directo al piso. Mas risas se escucharon e intento levantarse, más un nuevo empujón lo hizo caer del lado.

–A la puto ya le bajo–Bufo uno de los chicos de aquel salón señalando el pantalón de Tenma que estaba manchando con una mediana mancha de sangre que corra por sus piernas, Tenma apretó los labios y sintió la impotencia recorrerlo, todo se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar.

– ¿Me pregunto que pensara mi padre si le cuento que el hijo de uno de sus socios trataba mal a otra persona–La suave y autoritaria voz de un chico que observaba todo desde la puerta se hizo presente, todos los alumnos de ahí callaron, observando fijamente las orbes castañas del que actualmente era el presidente del cuerpo de alumnos; Shindou Takuto. –Déjenlo en paz no les hizo nada. – y sin más Shindou se retiro, no tenía intención de inmiscuirse más en ese asunto pero, su ética moral le impedía pasar por alto tal situación, Camino por el pasillo observando la entrada de Kariya, quien cruzo sus ojos rápidamente con los suyos, en los cuales solo pudo descifrar nada más que odio puro.

–Tenma…–Susurro kariya acercándose rápidamente a socorrerlo, olvidándose por un momento de aquellos ojos chocolates que eran el motivo más grande de su desgracia actual, Tomo al castaño del brazo pero como siempre este parecía ausente, sin vida. –¿estás bien?–Pregunto, dándose cuenta que había sido la pregunta más boba que haya hecho en su vida ¿Cómo podía estar bien?...Solo bastaba ver su rostro para darse cuenta de eso.

–Si–contesto de forma escuálida y gris el pelicafe aferrándose con fuerza al peliazul, su cuerpo le fallaba y podía caer si no se sostenía bien del peliazul.

–Vamos a casa a Midorikawa le encantara preparar chocolate caliente–Mustio, observando con pena la mancha de sus pantalones, Tenma había sido abusado de nuevo… Había sido abusado por el bastardo de Tsurugi Kyosuke. La ira lo invadió pero él no podía hacer nada, nada más que apoyar en su compañero en aquel dolor y rezar al cielo que algún día todo eso terminara y que Tenma volviera hacer el niño feliz que él conoció al principio. El estaba mal en ese momento por kirino pero, Tenma estaba mucho, mucho peor que él y en ese momento de alguna manera retorcida Masaki se había sentido afortunado. Afortunado de que no hubiera tenido que pasar un dolor tan grande como lo que el castaño vivía ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Disculpa ¿sabes en que club se encuentra un chico llamado Matsukaze Tenma?– Pregunto Taiyou con una tenue voz acompañada por una sonrisa serena y perfecta que había hecho a la joven encargada de los registros sonrojar.

–Literatura antigua–Respondió con cordialidad, mirando de arriba abajo al joven sin poder evitar que el sonrojo aumentara, Taiyou era apuesto y sabia como usar esos encantos a su favor.

– ¿Me puedes inscribir ahí? Y sobre todo me gustaría que ese fuera un secreto entre los dos–Pidió el ojiazul guiñándole el ojo, como respuesta la joven asintió tomando tímidamente una pluma.

–Tu nombre por favor–solicito de forma cordial, Amemiya sonrió de nuevo.

–Amemiya Taiyou…

Taiyou sabía que eso estaba mal, que romper una promesa estaba mal, más por que la había hecho con Yuuichi pero, ¿no había hecho nada malo o sí? Solo fue casualidad que el club en el que se había inscrito resultaba ser el mismo en donde estaba el pequeño castaño, después de todo Amemiya no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ayudaría el pelicafe fuera como fuera.

–Yuuichi se enfadara–Mustio el rubio a su Lado.

–Lo que no se entere no le hará daño, ya sabes ojos que no ven, oídos que no escuchan corazón que no siente…–Contesto con rapidez el ojiazul observando fijamente el semblante de Kazuki que como siempre permanecía impasible.

–Tal vez tengas razón–Mustio por lo bajo el rubio, Taiyou tenía razón, mucha razón pero había un error, por que él se encargaría de que Yuuichi se enterara por su propia boca.

Después de todo en la guerra y en el amor Todo se valía ¿No?... Y Kazuki tenía eso más que consiente en su cabeza.

**Fin del Capitulo 3 **

**Continuara…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al fin el cap 3~ déjenme decirles que me he enamorado de este fic no se por que XD (¿?) Amo las facetas que saco relucir de cada personajes, de los temores, de sus miedos, de mostrarlos humanos :3 por que a fin de cuentas eso son lo que son XD en fin gracias a todas por sus revius me han hecho sentir muy muy feliz de verdad uwu se los gradezco por que gracias a ellos logro escribir este nuevo capitulo que espero sean de su agrado, Espero siguan escribiendo : D sus comentarios cofcofsinodejodeescribircofc of se lor ordeno ewe! (¿?) le dedico el fic a mi Kone a Rommi a ookami chan y a todas las que siguen esta locura. En fin en serio si no comentan habrá huelga ewe! XD**

**¿Quieren que Shindou sea héroe, bueno, malo o villano? **

**¿Cren que hago sufrir mucho a Tenma?**

**¿les gustan están locuras?**

**XD sin mas hasta luego, actualizare tan pronto como pueda las adoro y recuerden dejan un reviu para que este fic siga…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Olvido**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El pajarillo se ha olvidado de lo que es, desea tanto recordar pero tiene que callar, el canario, aquel que conoció alguna vez la libertad, ahora está en la jaula sin poder escapar…Ha sido atrapado, ambos creen ahora que volar es una enfermedad_

_Pobre canario azul, pobre pajarillo…Esperan impacientes que alguien les recuerde que vale la pena surcar los cielos y volar._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Movía sus pequeños pies inquietos, Tres días habían pasado ya desde que no había puesto un pie en la escuela con el pretexto de que se sentía mal, suspiro, agradecía infinitamente que Aki no se haya dado cuenta de cómo se saltaba las clases cada vez más seguido, pero es decir ¿Quién iría a la escuela en su situación? Nadie, desearía quedarse para siempre en su cama; dormir, quedarse al lado de su madre y sobre todo tratar de encontrar otro rumbo…

– ¿Como ha estado la escuela Tenma?– la tenue voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos, Tenma suspiro mostrando una suave y hermosa sonrisa a su progenitora que lo veía expectante desde la cama de hospital donde se encontraba.

–Bien como siempre mama–Mintió, Tenma mintió tan descaradamente que le causo un malestar haberlo hecho, pero a fin de cuentas la situación lo ameritaba; su mama perdía cada vez más la movilidad gracias a la Esclerosis Múltiple que la atormentaba, esa maldita enfermedad que la hacía cada vez más débil, enfermedad que había empezado desde el día de su nacimiento y que años después la había tirado en aquella cama. Tenma sonrió nuevamente observando la cara apacible y tranquila de su madre que ahora imitaba su gesto sonriendo con alegría.

–Me alegra saber eso, no le des muchos problemas a Aki–Susurro su madre clavando sus bellos ojos azul cielo en los platinados marinados de su hijo que se sobresalto y mordió el labio tras su comentario ¿lo sospechaba?...–Escuche que estuviste enfermo del estomago, Aki de verdad se preocupo, dice que últimamente enfermas mucho…Matsukaze debes cuidar tu salud ¿entendido?–Indico la mayor, el menor sintió como un peso de encima se iba de sus hombros, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia su madre se podía enterar de todo lo que sucedía en su escuela.

–Lo siento mama he sido algo descuidado, no volverá a pasar–rasco su cabeza algo nervioso–Es que últimamente me duele mucho el cuerpo o me da pereza levantarme temprano–Le manifestó el castaño, el silencio se hizo por unos segundos mientras solo se lograba escuchar los innumerables sonidos de los aparatos de hospital que había alrededor, esta vez no hubo mentira en las palabras de Tenma ya que efectivamente su cuerpo le dolía, por más de tres días apenas y pudo caminar y sentarse sin que su cuerpo le ardiera. –Además recuerda que no debes preocuparte soy fuerte – rio por lo bajo mientras su mente reclamaba la peor mentira que había dicho hasta ahora, "era" fuerte… esa fortaleza se había esfumado hace meses…Todo se había ido, que patético era. Su madre volvió a sonreír indicándole a su hijo que se acercara hacia ella, el castaño obedeció reclinándose hacia su progenitora recibiendo un dulce beso en su frente, uno de amor, uno con dulzura…un beso de su madre, la persona que más lo amaba.

Tenma en ese mismo momento quiso llorar, abrazarla y decirle que no podía más con su vida.

–"Pero por el bien de ella me quedare en silencio, por su bien…sufriré…por su bien, por que quiero que siempre sonría, para que no tenga problemas en sus últimos años de vida…yo, yo soy capaz de soportarlo todo"–Pensó el de ojos platas aferrándose al cuerpo de su mama, buscando un refugio en su pecho como cuando era pequeño, cuando todo estaba bien, cuando era feliz…como extrañaba su niñez, el ser niño, el sonreír, el no tener problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento soplo en la azotea, el frio comenzaba a colarse por su cuerpo y bien parecía que para el eso no importaba, ayer había vuelto a ver a su madre y eso en parte lo hacía sentir tranquilo ese día, pasar de haberle mentido, esos momentos era por los que a un valía seguir con vida, por su madre, por su padre, un padre que daba todo por ellos, para sacarlos adelante y que nos les faltara lo indispensable, por eso y más…había pasado menos de 24 horas y ya extrañaba a su madre, era tan patético, tan idiota…

–Perdóname Mama, Perdóname por convertir a tu mas grande orgullo en este despojo que soy ahora–susurro para sí mismo cuando su espalda topo con una pared y las lagrimas habían comenzado a surgir de nuevo. –Perdóname…pero no puedo dejar de ser tan débil–volvió a mustiar con la voz quebrada, con los sollozos retenidos y el corazón en la mano, el viento volvió a soplar secando las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas sin dejar rastro de su dolor. –¿pero que puedo hacer?– se pregunto, como si la respuesta fuera a llegar en algún momento, como si de repente el universo el cual siempre había conspirado para hacerlo sufrir le fuera a dar una clave, una palabra, un símbolo de que debía hacer.

Pero eso era imposible, estúpido…Idiota, el mismo lo era por pensarlo y se lo reprendía mentalmente.

– ¿Sabes? Resulta que hace tres días he estado yendo al salón de literatura antigua pero, ni el profesor y menos mi "único" compañero se ha aparecido por ahí y me he dado venir a la azotea…Hola Tenma…–Saludo una suave voz en susurro, no era necesario gritar o alzar la voz, el se encontraba cerca del chico de pie, recargado en la pared y sintiendo el viento soplar con fuerza. Matsukaze se sobre exalto, por supuesto esperando lo peor, levanto sus ojos platas encontrándose con la figura del mismo chico que lo había sacado días atrás del casillero, el chico que lo había visto en aquel estado tan lamentable.

El viento persistió y el silencio se hizo presente, los ojos azules de Matsukaze se calvaron por unos minutos en aquel chico, de su cabello que revoloteaba en el aire, de sus ojos azules entrecerrados, de su esencia, de cómo connotaba tranquilidad alrededor, Taiyou sonrió y la mirada que había permanecido fija en el cielo se encontro con los pequeños zafiros platinados que al darse cuenta desviaron su vista de inmediato clavándola en el piso.

–Gr..a..acias– Mustio Tenma por lo bajo escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, Taiyou parpadeo y se quedo nuevamente observándolo antes de rascar su cabeza nervioso.

– ¿Gracias por que?–Pregunto el pelinaranja sin lograr entender aquello, es decir ¿gracias? ¿De que? ¿De haberlo dejado solo la ultima vez?–No creo que debas darme las gracias por nada, es decir, no me las merezco.

–Por sacarme del casillero–Mustio nuevamente mirándolo por menos de un microsegundo para volver a la misma posición de antes–Pero te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí

–Veamos–dijo el ojicielo mayor llevando una de sus manos a su bolsillos y otra a su barbilla–Ya me lo han advertido, ya se a lo que me atengo si es lo que preguntas o tratas de advertirme pero…–Taiyou chasqueo la lengua recordando las palabras de Yuuichi y lo que le había prometido– No fue mi decisión, no pensé que estuviéramos en el mismo salón ¿No hay mas miembros?–Pregunto curioso, tenía tres días asistiendo y nadie se había dignado a ir, ni siquiera el profesor. Tras las palabras el castaño no contesto y el pelinaranja suspiro para sentarse a su lado.

–Te ira mal…–Volvió a comentar Tenma, Amemiya sonrió, dando a conocer aquella hermosa fila de dientes blancos que brillaban intensamente, Tenma se sintió enceguecer por tanta luz que su sonrisa irradiaba y que de alguna manera hizo que la calidad se posara en su estomago. Negó con su cabeza, no quería que alguien pasara por lo que él, había sido uno de los principales motivos por lo cual había alejado por completo a Kariya, no podía arrastrar a alguien más a su dolor. Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo y Taiyou noto rápidamente como el brillo de sus ojos se oscurecía más.

–Lo sé pero digamos que mi cerebro tiene mucha materia gris y que de alguna manera me agradas–Le informo, Tenma no dijo nada y solo sintió el viento arrastrar su largo flequillo frente a sus ojos – y sobre lo que dices, no lo que dijiste, creo que no eres un despojo y creo que tu madre debe estar feliz por tener un hijo tan fuerte como tu Tenma…–Comento con una suave sonrisa, logrando con ese comentario que los ojos platas del contrario se dilataran y humedecieran y su boca, su cuerpo y su espíritu comenzaran a flaquear y quebrarse de nuevo…Dolía…Todo Dolía demasiado.

–No sabes nada…–Sollozo por lo bajo – ¡No sabes nada!–grito de nuevo esta vez con lagrimas y sollozos para el minuto morder su labio y callar abruptamente, el pelinaranja no se inmuto y permaneció en su lugar, poco a poco tendría que ganarse su confianza ya cercarse a él, poco a poco, lo rescataría por completo, como él en su tiempo había sido rescatado por Yuuichi cuando había perdido las esperanzas de luchar…

"Yuuichi" Resonó en su mente y cayó de nuevo, un gran sentimiento lo movía a obedecerlo pero…pero esa figura frágil, descuidada y pequeña frente a él, le gritaba que lo salvara y Taiyou no podía darse la vuelta y hacer como que nada pasara. Esa no era su naturaleza.

–Si me dejas saber a partir de ahora…

– ¡No! aléjate… aléjate de mi…si te acercas te quebraran…–susurro con la mirada oculta y lagrimas retenidas–Solo déjame solo…

–No puedo hacer eso, pero puedo hacer un trato contigo, déjame estar cerca de ti solo en estas horas, nadie sospechara…solo dame una oportunidad para mostrarte que…

– ¿tus mentiras?... tal vez no vale la pena decírtelo, no sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero si lo que buscas es sexo, malas noticias, los chismes son falsos no soy una puta y no necesito tu amistad…–Dicto el menor poniéndose de pie y dirigirse a la puerta de la azotea, el pelinaranja iba hablar más fue interrumpido de nuevo –No sabes nada de mi aléjate, por tu bien…aléjate por favor–termino en un susurro saliendo del lugar, observando por ultimo los ojos tan limpios como el cielo del pelinaranja, como los que él tuvo alguna vez antes de que se enturbiaran con el azul del dolor y sufrimiento, no quería que el perdiera su azul… no quería a nadie cerca y que nadie sufriera por su culpa.

–Tal vez pienses que no eres fuerte pero lo eres…–comento Amemiya al aire retomando la mirada en el cielo, observando cómo las aves volaban libres en el cielo, libres…completamente libres – y no sabes cómo quiero abrir tu jaula Tenma…que me muestres ese vuelo, que aprendas a volar de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jadeo…Gemido…Un nuevo jadeo, un escalofrió, una sensación indescriptible. La sensación de tener entre sus brazos ese cuerpo, de experimental el placer carnal, lo prohibido, lo Tabú… lo que la sociedad repudiaba…El exquisito placer del éxtasis que llegaría después de aquella entrega. Un gemido, otro gemido…un corazón que latía con fuerza.

Amor.

Desprecio.

Desesperación.

Mentiras.

Fachadas…

Ya no lo soportaba era demasiado, su cuerpo quemaba, le gritaba, le exigía una y otra vez ser uno, ser penetrado, que lo hiciera suyo, que lo tocara… que lo llenara por completo. Lo estaba volviendo loco, lo hacía perder su cordura, le hacía perder todo su ser.

Lo excitaba, lo hacía amarlo, el lo amaba, le entregaba todo, todo lo que era posible pero.

"_Duele"_

Dolía demasiado.

–Yuuichi–Sollozo nuevamente al sentir las manos del peliazul recorrer sus piernas, su abdomen, su desnudez por completo. –Hazlo ya…–volvió a pedir acallando nuevamente los gemidos que luchaban por salir una y otra vez de su boca. Sus ojos violetas se encontraban teñidos en el rojo de la pasión, en la entrega total a… ¿a su que?... no eran pareja, no eran novios ¿Su compañero? ¿Amigo? No… no tenia definición a un no. Todo se había dado, siempre se daba, siempre terminaban así en sus sesiones de estudio.

Era egoísta, lo sabía, siempre lo había sido…en ese mismo entonces lo era…sentía sus esfuerzos amenazados por un tercero, querían separarlo de el…Lo peor es que sentía que Yuuichi se separaría de él y eso lograba despertar en su persona el temor… ese temor de perderlo, de que se alejara, de no volver a repetir aquella entrega… que no le volviera hacer el amor.

Volvió en si después de abrir los ojos, observo a su alrededor y suspiro con pesadez –otro sueño–Suspiro de forma baja observando cómo sus sabanas habían sido empapadas, de nuevo había soñado con Yuuichi, con sus caricias, con el haciéndolo suyo, devorándolo…

–Esto es suficiente–Volvió hablar tomando su celular, usaría una de sus cartas, era ahora o nunca, debía desaparecer esa amenaza antes de que empeorara, antes de que le arrebatara a Yuuichi, no necesitaba más pruebas, el mayor ni siquiera había intentando ponerle una mano encima desde que el pelinaranja había aparecido, una semana…por más de una semana ni siquiera había intentado besarlo. Apretó su mano con fuerza tomando su celular y marcando al tiempo que suspiraba y trataba de controlarse si Yuuichi se enteraba de aquello le iría mal, muy mal.

Pero todo valía la pena…

– _¿Hola?–_Contestaron al otro lado de la línea, el rubio trago saliva y abrió sus labios dudoso.

–Te arrebataran a Tenma de las manos–Resoplo Kazuki nervioso–El Chico nuevo…–Mustio con un nudo en su garganta, estaba dudando y estaba a punto de colgar, a punto de decir que era una broma y entonces el recuerdo del beso del pelinaranja y el peliazul regresaron a su mente, torció su boca en señal de odio y apretó el teléfono con fuerza…–Amemiya Taiyou, se ha estado viendo con Tenma a escondidas…–Le informo, obteniendo como respuesta el sonido del corte al otro lado de la línea telefónico.

–Se que si te enteras…Algún día me odiaras por eso Yuuichi…pero para eso, para eso moveré las piezas correctamente, para no perderte… No perderé a alguien valioso de nuevo…No mas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una mueca de disgusto se reflejaba en su rostro, sus labios estaban torcidos y si las miradas tuvieran la capacidad de intentar matar a alguien ese seria precisamente la persona que tenía delante de él; Tsurugi Kyosuke.

–No puedo creer que seas tan desobligado Tsurugi–Resoplo con enfado Shindou. El pelimorado sonrió restándole importancia a la pataleta que el mayor hacia. –Faltan dos semanas para el festival y no has cumplido con tus obligaciones… ¿Qué clase de vicepresidente eres? ¡Maldita sea el día que te escogieron!–Vocifero arrojando un bulto de papeles en el escritorio del ojiambar.

–Deberías calmarte…

– ¡CALMARME! Lo hare el día que cumplas tus obligaciones…–suspiro, no tenia caso pelear con Tsurugi ya que no aprendería, no le haría caso y el terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo como siempre.

–Cumpliré con mis obligaciones con una condición– Indico el peliazul levantándose de su lugar para caminar hasta quedar enfrente del castaño, Shindou ni se inmuto y permaneció estático con el ceño fruncido, el cual fue más notable cuando sintió las manos de Tsurugi sobre su barbilla –Cumpliré cuando tu estés en mi cama gimiendo para mi…–Una risa de prepotencia escapo de los labios del mayor tras ese comentario, alejando con un manotazo la mano de Tsurugi, divertido…Demasiado divertido.

–No soy Matsukaze, ni ninguna de tus amiguitas sexuales, pobre de beta tener un novio tan infiel…–menciono con diversión tomando varios papeles entre sus manos para darle la espalda, Tsurugi imito la acción acorralando esta vez al de ojos cafés de espalda en la pared.

–Deja de jugar–Resoplo el peliazul en su oído, Shindou sonrió dándole la cara, se sonrojo y acerco lentamente sus labios a los del peliazul, cerca…sentía su aliento, su calor…sentía…

– ¡Maldito!– se quejo Kyosuke al sentir como el aire se le iba al recibir una patada en su estomago, Shindou sonrió prepotente sin poder evitar reír por lo bajo.

–Ni en tus sueños idiota…Vale más que hagas tu trabajo Kyosuke… no me hagas acusarte con el superior Yuuichi–Rio nuevamente Takuto saliendo del salón, Kyosuke era divertido, lo admitía pero era de las personas que mas llegaba odiar en el mundo… –"Mas por lo que le hiciste a Matsukaze, mas por que de alguna manera me traicionaste"–Pensó para sí mismo saliendo de la sala del consejo estudiantil dejando a un Kyosuke completamente frustrado.

Era un Idiota, Un completo idiota… Le haría pagar todo lo que había hecho y tenía la mejor arma de su parte, Tsurugi lo deseaba y eso era la carta más grande a su favor.

_**Fin Capitulo 4**_

**Continuara…**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Hola~ aquí el capitulo atrasado por casi 4 días que vergüenza XD! Pero es que estaba en exámenes finales en fin espero les haya gustado le dedico el capitulo a oveja san, y okami chan me pregunto ¿que piensan ustedes de la traición? Duele y mas cuando lo sientes de una amiga querida-supiro- en fin las adoro díganme ¿Qué creen que pasa ahora? ¿creen que voy muy rápido y debo alentar el fic? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Dejen reviu o dejo de actualizar, el autor pone mucho esfuerzo en escribir, se merece al menor un "Esta genial sigue así" así que dejen comentario! XD hasta luego~!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: Egoísmo.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El Cardenal __hoy no quiere cantar, no quiere ni siquiera intentar volar, solo mira todo alrededor, recordado cuando sabia amar, cuando cantaba y sabia volar, es egoísta no quiere hacer más, de alguna manera envidia al pajarillo petirrojo que encerrado esta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Observaba con indiferencia todo a su alrededor, de alguna manera le era indiferente lo que ocurría, no le importaba, todo le daba lo mismo.

_Tump_

_Tump_

_Tump_

¿A quién engañaba?

_Tump_

Nada le daba lo mismo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de estar solo, miedo de que lo dejaran, era tan débil, tan cobarde, tan egoísta.

–_Kyosuke Papa y yo nos tenemos que separar– Un mujer de cabellos castaño acaricio su cabeza, su imagen era borrosa, ya no la recordaba bien, solo solía recordar aquella dulce manera de llamarlo, aquella mujer a la que alguna vez llamo mama._

– _¿Por qué?– fue lo único que logro preguntar un pequeño peliazul con apenas 7 años de edad, se encontraba raspado de parte de su mejilla, su brazo mantenía un yeso y su mirada se opacaba por completo al pensar que no tendría a su madre a su lado, no la tendría para abrazarlo y decirle cuanto la quería, no la tendría para darle un beso de buenas noches… no la tendría… se iría de su lado. La mujer castaña sonrió, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo, acariciando su mejilla y revolviendo un poco su cabello._

–_Yuuichi y yo necesitamos irnos tiempo, un largo tiempo Kyosuke…–respondió la fémina con sus ojos cristalizados, Kyosuke quiso llorar, no solo su madre se iría, su hermano también se marcharía, lejos, lejos de él…_

– _¿Puedo ir con ustedes?–Pregunto inocentemente, la madre trago saliva y sintió un grave dolor en su corazón. Negó y entonces Kyosuke no pudo comprender nada. ¿Por qué no los podía acompañar? ¿Había hecho algo malo?..._

–_Kyosuke, Yuuichi necesita que nos marchemos lejos…Es por el bien de ambos…_

Se había quedado solo… completamente solo.

Su padre nunca estaba en casa, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, le habían quitado el amor de su madre, _su hermano se lo había quitado_. Le había quitado todo. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba por que había secuestrado todo el amor de su mama, toda la atención de su padre… y el parecía ser invisible.

Que no Valía Nada.

Nadie se interesaba por el…

Nadie se preocupaba si le faltaba un abrazo, si le había ido bien en la escuela, nadie se preocupaba de la soledad que sentía al ver a todos los niños ser recogidos por sus padres, nadie siquiera le preguntaba si se sentía triste en los festivales del día de las madres…nadie.

_Tump_

_Tump_

– _¿Tampoco vino tu mama?– una tenue voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, ahuyentado de esa manera las ganas de llorar que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, de oprimirle el corazón al ver como el entrenamiento de soccer había terminado y cada miembro se marchaba de la mano de su madre, Kyosuke miro fijamente el chico que se había acercado a la banca, de cabello castaño, largo hasta su cuello, de ojos chocolates y una extra; a sonrisa que le dedicaba especialmente para él.–La mía tampoco, nunca está en casa–Comento de forma carismático el castaño, tomando lugar al lado del peliazul, Kyosuke se quedo helado, no supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar, no supo cómo interpretar aquel pequeño hueco que golpeteaba una y otra vez en su estomago.–Pero si gustas a partir de ahora te puedo hacer compañía…es decir hacernos compañía mutuamente, seamos amigos ¿te parece?–Nuevamente sonrió, el pequeño ojiambar no dijo nada y solo permaneció en silencio, observando como el castaño se sentaba a su lado.–Soy Shindou mucho gusto._

Y a partir de ahí fueron inseparables.

_Tump_

El tiempo siguió pasando y un nuevo sentimiento surgió en el, un nuevo llamado abrazo por completo su cuerpo, uno nuevo, uno inexplicable, durante los 6 años que habían permanecido juntos el peliazul había desarrollado un carácter frio, indiferente, incontrolable, _Acido. _ A si lo describía Takuto, con el único ser humano que había logrado tener una interacción normal, que se lograban comprender, Eran amigos, los mejores amigos. Un amigo que era único, el único que lograba comprenderlo.

Pero él quería algo mas…Su cuerpo le exigía mas, sus hormonas le gritaban a la edad de 15 años que necesitaba más, que no se conformaba con simples conversaciones, silencios cómodos que venían compartiendo desde siempre, que no era suficiente el tiempo que pasaban juntos…Necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerlo suyo…

_Egoísmo…_

Lo sintió e interpreto por primera vez al ver a su mejor amigo alejarse de nuevo de él, cuando el pelirosa había aparecido, Cuando kirino Ranmaru trato de hacer Exactamente lo mismo que había hecho Yuuichi, alejarlo de la única persona que lo comprendía de verdad, la única persona que necesitaba, que amaba. Quiso matarlo…Era Egoísta, quería encerrarlo, tenerlo solo para él.

Pero le era imposible…Shindou era como un fénix…Era al único que no podía hacerle daño, al único que no podía cortarle las alas…

Y eso lo Frustraba, lo mataba. De nuevo no podía obtener lo que quería.

_Tump _

_Tump_

_Tump_

–_Yo te ayudare a tener lo que quieres…_

_La voz de esa chica la reconoció firmemente, beta…Su ahora novia la que le había ofrecido calmar sus ansiedades, la que le había ofrecido TODO absolutamente todo…Le había ofrecido hacer que Takuto fuera del. A no ser juzgado… Le daría lo que siempre busco de alguna manera, la atención, que todos estuvieran al pendiente del, la popularidad… el mandato de la escuela. _

_Era Egoísta…Egoísta y acepto, Acepto sin dudarlo, sin siquiera pensar en lo que pudiera sentir la chica, le dio lo que quiso, y Kyosuke conoció lo que era el sexo, con Beta, a fin de cuentas mero placer sexual… y le gusto, le gusto demasiado._

_Y Takuto se alejo, cambio…Lo dejo…y eso lo enfureció…_

_Y entonces, entonces Tenma apareció._

_Lo vio por primera vez en los pasillos, brincando y jugando como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo vio feliz, sonreír y esa sonrisa le recordó a la misma sonrisa que Takuto le había Dado el día que lo conoció, decidió que si no pudo cortar las alas de Takuto entonces…cortaría las de Tenma, las despedazaría, las destrozaría y se aseguraría que jamás escapara, que jamás lo abandonara como todos lo habían hecho._

_Era Egoísta pero él ni siquiera lo sabía._

_Y tal vez esa era su peor Enfermedad._

_Yuuichi Apareció y se vio amenazando nuevamente, no solo en el futbol, si no en todos sus aspectos, lo trato cruelmente, le culpo de todos sus desgracias, le dijo que para él estaba muerto, que no era su hermano, que no se metiera con él, por que eso sentía, lo detestaba con todo su ser._

_Era el culpable de su enfermedad, de su egoísmo…de su crueldad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus manos se aferraron a su cadera, su respiración se encontraba agitada, sus labios buscaron los contrarios y sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la fina expresión y aquellos ojos azules como el cielo que lo miraban con vergüenza, Yuuichi, sonrió, relamió sus labios y volvió a encontrarlos con los suaves y rosados labios del pelinaranja que disfrutaba cada roce que su superior le ofrecía, entre abrió sus labios y dio paso a una lucha de lenguas, de alientos, de excitación, sus lenguas danzaban su cuerpo y corazón se encendían. La mano del mayor se deslizo por debajo del uniforme de Amemiya, logrando arrancarle un jadeo involuntario que definitivamente lo encendió mas, lo hizo enloquecer y maldijo mentalmente estar en la escuela para poder hacerlo suyo, por que a pesar de todo Yuuichi era un caballero.

–Yuuichi…–Trato de hablar el pelinaranja mas un dedo en sus labios lo hizo callar, Amemiya lo observo expectante, siguió con sus ojos los labios del peliazul y al minuto siguiente sintió su cuerpo estremecer. Sintió que morirá al sentir las mordidas, y la hábil lengua de su superior sobre su cuello.

Suspiro de nuevo y sintió sus piernas temblar, no recordaba como habían llegado a eso –"Tenma"– pensó divagando un poco al recordar la discusión que habían tenido de nuevo por causa del pequeño castaño, como siempre el negó todo y alego que todas eran coincidencias, Pidió perdón y le insistió que confiara en el, que no era tan tonto como parecía y habían terminado besándose como últimamente lo hacía. Mordió su labio al regresar a la realidad encontrándose con un nuevo estremecimiento, esta vez ocasionado por las manos del chico en su cadera, acariciándola y su boca jugando con uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo sobre su ropa.

Gemidos abandonaron sus labios sin darse cuenta, sintió la excitación crecer en su interior, eran momentos que nunca había vivido, experiencias que nunca pensó experimentar mucho menos con aquel que fue su más grande admiración.

El problema era que no se sentía lleno por completo, algo le faltaba, algo no encajaba.

–Yuuichi–La Firme y molesta voz de un rubio detrás de la puerta hizo que se separaran de golpe, haciendo casi al mayor caerse, pero logrando mantenerse de pie gracias a su agilidad, escucho la puerta abrirse y una sonrisa de diversión y tranquilidad rápidamente surco sus labios al observar al rubio.

–Kazuki…–Saludo abrazándolo con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio dejara el piso por unos segundos mientras el mayor le daba vueltas, el ojivioleta permaneció serio, observando con recelo a ambos –¿Sucede algo Kazuki?–Pregunto el mayor dejando el de cabello largos en el piso de nuevo alejándose un poco.

–Las Clases casi empiezan, te has salvado debido al disturbio que tienen afuera–comento, Amemiya parpadeo acomodando su ropa bajo la mirada antena del menor, Kazuki sonrió por dentro, sabía que lo próximo que diría causaría un problema entre esos dos –Parece que de nuevo molestan a Tenma, lo llevaron arrastrando al gimnasio, tuvo un altercado con Hakuryuu–continuo, Amemiya abrió los ojos y ante la mirada de ambos chicos salió corriendo siendo detenido por varios segundos por Yuuichi quien realmente no pudo hacer nada ante el arranque del ojiazul que lo miro embravecido. El mayor chasqueo los dientes, molesto… y Kazuki lo sabía.

–Sabias que si le hablabas de Tenma saldría corriendo ¿Qué pasa con eso Kazuki?–Mustio Yuuichi de mala gana encaminándose rápido detrás del pelinaranja.

–No lo sé…– Mustio por lo bajo observando como la puerta era cerrada al dejarlo atrás. –Realmente no se que pasa con esta actitud tan podrida mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su fuerte toz resonó por todo el lugar, su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil de controlar, a su nariz y lengua solo llegaba el sabor del cloro, todo se hacía borroso, sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. Logro enfocar el agua que se movía frente a sus ojos, pero todo fue en vano solo logro marearse más de lo que estaba. Se quejo de nuevo al sentir que fue jalado del cabello, trato de mover sus brazos y nuevamente los sintió apresados.

–Entonces Tenma, esto te enseñe bueno modales–Mustio la grave voz de un bicolor que observaba todo con indiferencia, a su lado se mantenía Tsurugi y beta observando todo con indiferencia, como si aquello fuera lo más normal de todos los días.

Tenma tocio, iba hablar, mes fue imposible al sentir como su garganta era nuevamente llena de agua, su cabeza fue estampada con la fría agua de la alberca del gimnasio y las risas alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

–Manchaste mi playera nueva…–Mustio Hakuryuu irritado, apuntando la mancha que había en su playera blanca, una mancha de refresco que el menor había derramado sin querer al ser empujado por Beta cuando iba a la cafetería.

Lo sacaron de la cabeza y volvió a toser agua, el pelicafe ya no resistía, se sentía débil, no podía defenderse ni hacer nada para defenderse, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al sentirse al borde la locura, eran crueles, demasiado crueles con alguien que ni siquiera les había hecho daño, alguien que solo deseaba pasar de ser percibido.

–¡Suéltenlo!–un fuerte grito inundo el lugar dejando a todos los presentes en silencio, Amemiya había gritado con todas sus fuerzas al ver la situación en que tenían al castaño ¿que clase de enfermo le haría algo así a un chico indefenso? ¿Cómo podían hacer eso sin ningún remordimiento?

–¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?–Pregunto Hakuryuu observando de arriba abajo al pelinaranja, sonrió divertido, mirando a Kyosuke quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios, Kyosuke sabía que eso terminaría pasando, los planes de Beta nunca fallaban de alguna forma y Amemiya había caído en la trampa que le había tendido.

–Por que lo estas matando…–Comunico con enfado el ojiazul– que clase de personas son ustedes… todos…–Rugió con furia escuchando nuevamente la toz de Tenma, observo a Hakuryuu sonreír y tronar los dedos divertido, sintió la ira apoderarse y cuando iba a lanzarse a los golpes su objetivo cambio drásticamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar a Tenma desmayado siendo arrojando a la alberca como si fuera un simple costal de aire, sin importancia, sin valor.

Corrió, Corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, su corazón se acelero y se tiro a la alberca sin dudarlo, busco con obsesion a Tenma hasta dar con él, lo sujeto de la muñeca y con rapidez lo llevo a la orilla, era fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para lograr sacarlo del agua, se sentía desesperado, sentía que morirá si algo le pasara al castaño, era extraño, apenas y lo conocía pero su cuerpo, su corazón y mente lo hacían actuar y sentir de esa forma tan diferente. Tan única, pero de algo estaba seguro; _No le desagradaba en absoluto._

Logro subir a la superficie, sin ayuda de nadie, el gimnasio permanecía en silencio, Taiyou chasqueo los dedos y lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo miserable y podridos que eran los seres humanos, se acomodo sobre el castaño verificando sus signos vitales después de todo tantos años en el hospital tenían que rendir frutos.

Acaricio la mejilla del ojiazul menor con cuidado, con cautela y con dos de sus dedos logro separar sus labios, se acerco nuevamente y apego su frente con la de Matsukaze para justo después de eso unir sus labios, dándole el beso de la vida, entiéndase respiración boca a boca.

–Matsukaze…–susurro Taiyou al separarse, al no ver respuesta volvió a repetir la acción, una y otra vez hasta que sintió sus labios arderle, todo parecía en vano, el chico seguía inmóvil, sin siquiera tener señales de que siguiera respirando, Taiyou torció la boca y mascullo algunas maldiciones por lo bajo, llamo al castaño por su nombre varias veces hasta que al fin escucho una bocanada de aire del cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. No pudo alcanzar a celebrar, cuando un fuerte dolor en su cuello se hizo presente, Hakuryuu le había dado una patada mientras estaba distraído.

– ¡Taiyou!– Se exaspero Tenma tratando de reincorporarse pero fue en vano, había sido sostenido por Tsurugi quien lo arrastro lejos del lugar. –Déjalo el no hizo nada– Mustio Tenma con dificultad al ver al pelinaranja siendo pateado y golpeado por varias chicos brabucones que siempre estaban alrededor de Hakuryuu y Tsurugi.

–Todo lo que se te acerque quedara de esa manera Matsukaze, tu eres mío nadie debe tocarte, hablarte… nadie…–Susurro en su oído–Si tratas de alegar le ira peor–Le repitió por lo bajo aferrándolo con fuerza de la cintura, Tenma callo, se resigno y solo observo con pena, miedo y culpa como al pelinaranja que ya había logrado ponerse de pie pero era nuevamente derribado por una patada.

–Basta por favor…–volvió a pedir Tenma, más que callado por la mano del pelimorado menor que veía divertido de cierta manera todo, Amemiya pagaría por tratar de acercarse a algo que era suyo, que nadie más podía ver, que solo él podía disfrutar, por que Tenma era de él, solamente de él y nadie más.

–Hakuryuu detente en este instante–La serena voz del un chico pelinegro que se encontraba recargado en la pared fue el que logro hacer que los golpes se detuvieran, el silencio volvió a reinar, a su lado se encontraba otro pelicafe que miraba de forma asesina a Tsurugi el cual solo decidió ignorarlo– El Profesor Ichirouta Viene para acá, kirino le aviso de eso, Detente ahora–la mirada gélida y el orden del mando con el que Shuu había hablado, había helado por completo al bicolor, el cual chasqueo los dientes indignado, se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y salir de ahí junto con el pelinegro que lo siguió de inmediato.

–suelto Tsurugi, te he dejado hacer todo este tiempo a ti a tu novia lo que quieres, pero esto–Negó Shindou con su cabeza con una gran rabia dentro de si– Es demasiado, Suelta a Matsukaze… Ahora–Le Ordeno y Tsurugi sonrió, sonrió divertido.

– ¿Y si no quiero?

–Si no quieres le diré a mama lo que haces hermano menor, esto paso el limite…–Una nueva voz ingreso al lugar, caminando enseguida a donde se encontraba Taiyou con la respiración agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento debido a la última contienda–No me hagas…

– ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER! ¡NO SOY TU HERMANO!–Gruño con enfado el peliazul soltando a Tenma y salir de ahí furioso, tomando a beta de la muñeca quien solo sonrió a los chicos que había dejado atrás con diversión, colgándose del cuello de Tsurugi y susurrándole cosas en el oído inentendibles para los demás.

–Esa mujer le está haciendo demasiado daño…–Suspiro el pianista ayudando a Tenma a sostenerse mas fue en vano, el pelicafe se alejo de inmediato, nervioso, con temor, sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos azules.

–No se me acerquen por favor… –mustio por lo bajo negando con su cabeza y manos–"Si no el también los quebrara"–Pensó con temor recordando las últimas palabras que Tsurugi Había dicho, temiendo por todo aquel que se acercara nuevamente a su persona.

– ¡MATUKAZE!–Escucho que lo llamaron, mas no puedo responder, el piso se había movido y sus ojos se habían sumido por completo en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola~~~ hace menos de una semana actualize- se siente orgulloso por ello- en fin aquí les dejo el nuevo cap dedicado a mi hermosa MidorikawaXRyuuji a mi espoda indirecta oveja san ~ XD a ookami y a todas y cada una de las que dejaron Reviw en el cap pasado :3 espero les haya gustado, no salió como esperaba pero espero les guste, se preguntaran que pasa con el KirinoXKariya, bien en el próximo episodio tendremos de ellos junto con una buena dosis de HakuuShuu~~ sin olvidar el Taiten en fin disfruten el cap y dejen revius que si no los dejan no seguiré escribiendo en serio!

Además es el motor de un escritor para seguir escribiendo~~ y en parte el esfuerzo en dejar un "Ha estado genial sigue así" no es nada con lo que nos tardamos escribiendo el capitulo así que sean agredecidos XD ¿Qué les pareció el trauma de Tsurugi? ¿les gustaría alguna otra pareja en el fic? ¿Qué opinan de meter ENKAZE como profesores? ¿Les ha gusatdo el cap? ¿Qué creen que deba hacerle a beta? En fin sintonisense en la próxima semana aquí a la misma hora y misma pagina Alas Rotas~~~ las adoro

Dejen su comentario~~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: Espejismo**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El escenario esta vez muestra al ave del paraíso, un ave que enfermo, un ave que está atrapada en su jaula por que está enferma, fue aislada lejos de los demás por que su voz era diferente a los demás, trataron que el colibrí le ayudara mas todo fue en vano, lo volvieron a alejar de su lado, su único amigo el cardenal…lo llego a traicionar, el cardenal voló y lo dejo atrás con su enfermedad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mirada azulina se clavaba en los papeles que tenia frente a su alrededor varios adultos a un esperaban sus indicaciones más le era imposible pensar con claridad, nunca en su vida se había topado con una situación de esa calibre, le parecía increíble como la juventud de esos días podía llegar a ser tan cruel. Cuando él fue joven vivió algo similar pero jamás a ese calibre, es decir ¿a que nivel había llegado el bullyng ahora? Lo más que recordaba era haber sido atosigado por "Marica" unas cuantas palabras hirientes y empujones en la escuela, pero bueno eso se esperaba por su apariencia, y más aun cuando te le declarabas públicamente al Chico más popular de tu escuela.

– ¿Kazemaru?– Llamo un castaño que se encontraba sentado a su lado, el peliazul negó con su cabeza dejando escapar un gran suspiro de sus labios para mirar directamente a todo los profesores en aquella sala, incluyendo por supuesto a los de educación física y artes que si bien no tenían el título de "Maestros" eran parte de la institución y prestaban sus servicios como tal. Se aclaro la garganta y miro fijamente a los presentes de nuevo.

–Si los he reunido aquí ha sido por algo muy importante–indico con seguridad, mas en el interior se sentía morir de nervios, tenía pocos años en la escuela y el hecho de estar dándole ordenes a la mayoría de los profesores que tenían más de décadas enseñando en ese lugar le incomodaba…un poco. –Es hora de implementar más rigor con los Alumnos, el libertinaje en esta escuela esta sobrepasando los estándares permitidos y…

–Profesor Ichirouta–Llamo una voz sin siquiera dejarlo continuar, Kazemaru lo observo, encontrándose con unos negros y despostas ojos observándolo de arriba abajo, Kazemaru lo conocía bien, el profesor de biologia que no le caía nada bien, un acosador que inclusive había llegado a "Devorar" a varias de sus alumnas prometiéndoles una calificación aprobatoria. El peliazul guardo silencio observando al hombre de mediana edad que siguió hablando al ver la atención de todos puesta en su persona–Ese no es nuestro problema, no están en primaria o secundaria ¿No es así? Esos valores y educación deben tenerlo desde su casa, no me interesa jugar al entrenador con esas pequeñas fieras, así que creo que pierde el tiempo en decirnos eso, hablo por todos cuando digo que esto es muy fastidioso y trabajoso.–Tras esas palabras el hombre le miro retadoramente. El ojiambar crujió los dientes hirviendo en rabia, mas callo; No quería provocar un escándalo cuando recién lo habían nombrando sub director académico.

– ¿Entonces usted me está diciendo que está dispuesto a ver a alumnos golpearse y maltratarse entre sí por que le causa molestia y más trabajo?–Pregunto el pelilargo con un deje de ironía, el contrario bufo enmarcando una ceja con cinismo.

–Precisamente eso…–Volvió a repetir, esta vez recargándose en la silla de cuero negro que había en su espalda, Ichirouta crujió sus nudillos, sin poder entender como había personas que ni siquiera se deberían llamar educadores, personas que formarían el futuro de un país. Simplemente le daba asco.

–Entonces…–Esta vez la voz que irrumpió en el salón fue perteneciente a un castaño de rastas de unos ojos escarlatas latientes como el fuego mismo, el ojiambar sonrió observando como su compañero se había adelantado inclusive varios pasos antes que él–Me dice ¿que no le importa sus alumnos? Déjeme decirle que es una total falta de compromiso, ni siquiera debería considerar el llamarse maestro justo después de que uno de SUS alumnos fue Casi ahogado, cuando se hace el indiferente ante ese tipo de situaciones ¿sabía que hemos encontrado condones usados en la mayoría de la escuela?

–Tienes una boca muy grande para ser tan joven Yuuto, de pensar que no tienes ni siquiera 6 meses impartiendo clases–Repuso el adulto, clavando esta vez su mirada en los ojos rojos del de rastas que sonrió con egocentrismo.

– ¿Y usted ya es lo suficientemente impotente para acostarse con sus alumnas no lo cree?–Comento despectivo dejando al mayor sin habla, Kidou prosiguió–Además será un gusto informarle al señor Kira el presidente de la sociedad de padres de familia y por supuesto actualmente la mayor fuerte inversión en esta escuela el cómo discriminan, repelen y humillan a su hijo solo por que un profesor es un inepto que no puede manejar a los alumnos.–Sonrió con malicia y prepotencia el de rastas, el hombre siguió con la boca abierta frunciendo el ceño y levantándose del lugar en silencio baja la mirada penetrante del de rastas. –Será mejor que presente su renuncia…Profesor–Comento nuevamente irónico el oji rubí. Ichirouta suspiro, recordando que apenas hace 6 meses kidou había entrado a aquel lugar por que el mismo se lo había pedido después de todo ¿quien mejor para enseñar matemáticas que un genio? Ichirouta suspiro de nuevo agradeciendo a kidou por medio de miradas para retomar la palabra para seguir con aquella reunión.

–Prosigamos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del atardecer que surcaba por la gran ventana de aquel lugar fue observando por unos ojos azules recién abiertos, sentía su cuerpo pesado, sentía su garganta adolorida y por alguna razón de nuevo aquellas ganas de llorar se hacían presentes en su pecho. Era extraño, quería llorar pero No era de dolor, se le antojo interpretarlo como Tristeza…La más Pura Tristeza, sus ojos fueron a dar al techo esta vez vislumbrando el ventilador que yacía colgado sobre la cama.

Suspiro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir a alguien moviéndose a su lado, y sin pensarlo dos veces removió su cuerpo de igual forma para quedar de lado encontrándose ahí con la misma imagen que llevaba topándose desde hace más o menos una semana. –Taiyou…–Susurro por lo bajo, reclamando de nuevo esos sentimientos de tristeza…–Ya recuerdo por que tengo tantas ganas de llorar–Mustio con la voz suave, mirando fijamente el semblante calmado y hasta un poco gracioso del pelinaranja al dormir ¿Cómo había llegado el a su lado? Claro era de suponerse después de todo aquel consultorio contaba solo con una cama. Sonrió con melancolía, sin poder asimilar que un chico al cual y apenas le había dirigido la palabra y claro palabras nada amables hubiera sido capaz de alguna manera de luchar así por él. Se quedo en silencio solo escuchando el ruido de las manecillas del reloj que marcaban cada segundo, y cuando menos lo espero sintió de nuevo su cuerpo contraerse por las lagrimas.

–Tenma…no llores…–La suave voz del ojiceleste llego hasta sus oídos, ocasionando que esta vez su llanto se intensificaran mas de lo que debía, Taiyou con suavidad llevo su mano a las mejillas del menor limpiando parte de las lagrimas que surcaban todo su rostro.

– Tu no debiste…yo lo siento tanto…–sollozo el castaño tratando de igual manera apartar las lagrimas de sus ojos. Amemiya sonrió enternecido removiendo un poco su cabeza para quedar más cerca del ojiplata–Por mi culpa…esta batalla no es tuya, por mi culpa te lastimaron…todo todo por que soy débil, perdóname…–resoplo con espasmos y jadeos en su cuerpo, la garganta le ardía debido al cloro que había ingerido pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba sacar esa tristeza de que alguien tan bueno como el pelinaranja hubiera sido lastimado de esa forma por su culpa.

–Si lo hice fue por que así lo quise…No tienes de nada de que disculparte…–Trato de consolar el mayor, Tenma negó encorvando su cuerpo para reprimir su llanto.

–Te dije que te alejaras o te harían daño…te quebraran…por favor Taiyou aléjate de mí–Suplico el castaño haciendo ilusión esta vez a las palabras que le había gritado en la azotea y las que Tsurugi le había advertido hace apenas unas horas.

–Yo no puedo hacer eso…–contradijo de inmediato el ojiceleste –Te dije que soy demasiado idiota y por más que me lo pidas no lo hare…

– ¿Por qué?–fue lo único que logro articular el chico de cabellos chocolates, Taiyou sonrió de nuevo abrazando con cuidado al menor a su pecho, por que la verdad era que, la verdad era que ni el mismo la sabia…

–Ni yo mismo lo sé…mi cuerpo, mente y corazón se vuelven locos cuando se trata de ti, desde el primer instante que vi ese azul apagado en tus ojos y créeme que no lo sé, pero el día que lo sepa ten por seguro que te lo hare saber.

–Idiota–Susurro el menor tomando la playera del pelinaranja con sus manos, aferrándole y encorvando mas su cuerpo para comenzar a llorar con fuerza, con tristeza inclusive con algo de alegría…por ahora Tenma sentía que se podía dar el lujo de desahogarse en aquello brazos cálidos, por ahora quería soñar. Amemiya sonrió acariciando su cabello, dejo que el castaño se desahogara sintiendo un fuerte deseo de jamás dejar ir a ese niño de sus brazos…Sentía con más seguridad que daría lo que fuera para verlo sonreír y sacarlo de aquella oscuridad.

–No soy idiota después de todo la fe es lo último que se pierde Tenma…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su respiración parecía irregular, su rostro se mantenía serio y al mismo tiempo un aire de misterio lo rodeaba completamente para cambiarlo a los dos segundos por una cara desfigurada por la ira y la cólera, sus manos se clavaban en la espalda de su compañero pelirosa quien lo tenía sostenido de los hombros cuidando que este no fuera a lastimarse como comúnmente lo hacía. Era difícil pero calmar los ataques de ansiedad de los que era preso su mejor amigo desde hace tiempo se le hacía cada vez más complicado.

Kirino gruño por lo bajo aguantando los rasguños y golpes que el pelicafe le daba una y otra vez, en situaciones como esas cualquiera hubiera gritado, pero el no podía hacer, debía ser fuerte por su amigo, debía soportar eso.

–Escucha sé que es doloroso pero…Shindou Tranquilízate–Mustio en un susurro ahogando un jadeo de dolor que abandono su garganta, como respuesta el de cabello castaño solo logro enterrar a un mas sus uñas.

–Lo odio…–gruño con enfado el ojicafe carraspeando sus dientes sin poder evitar que la ira lo carcomiera de nuevo.

–Lo sé, borra eso de tu cabeza–Le pidió Ranmaru en voz baja a su mejor amigo, Takuto solía ser una persona que parecía llevarse bien con todo mundo pero la verdad es que siempre había estado solo. A Pesar de todo siempre lo estuvo, con el paso del tiempo había formado Una soledad que lo conllevo a formar un carácter serio, distante y alejado, uno simple y majestuoso. Principesco que encantaba a cualquiera gracias a eso se mantenía en una burbuja de cristal imposible de penetrar y menos dejar que alguna persona se le acercara o conociera más de lo necesario, solo bastaba una fina sonrisa, una suave mirada pero sin la necesidad de ir más allá de un saludo cordial y una amabilidad conveniente. Esa era Shindou, un Shindou que buscaba protegerse, pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Solo había dos personas en la vida del castaño, dos personas que lograron conocerlo lo suficiente, la primera Ranmaru su mejor amigo de la infancia que estuvo para él hasta que su trastorno se manifestó, el único que lograba calmarlo cuando se sentía _solo_ cuando sus padres nunca estaban y le daban ataques de histeria que solo lograban espantar a institutriz a cargo de él, mas de 30 en un año era un record; _pero todo cambiaba cuando kirino estaba cerca. _Su actitud volvía hacer tranquila, el buen niño que siempre fue…todo estaba bien había logrado controlarse hasta que su amigo decidió irse por más de 3 años a Italia…donde lo dejo de nuevo _solo_…

Y ahí fue cuando su histeria y cambios de humor regresaron… cuando trato a su escasa edad de 6 años de atentar contra su vida, cuando su nuevo profesor particular lo encontro riéndose mientras trataba de apuñalarse, cuando al siguiente minuto lloraba arrepentido, cuando la ira lo invadió y quebró el espejo de su habitación, cuando en toda su tristeza tomo los cristales y trato de cortarse las venas…

Cuando despertó las únicas palabras que resonaron en su cabeza fueron: "_Tiene un trastorno mental severo…padece de bipolaridad". _

Después de eso un año basto para que el tratamiento diera frutos y fui ahí cuando conoció a la persona que más Amo y odio en el mundo, a sus 7 años conoció a Tsurugi, Tsurugi Kyosuke

La Segunda persona, la segunda a la que se le acerco y no solo lo trato "por encima" como lo hacía con sus demás compañeros, el vio, se dio cuenta que Kyosuke estaba solo. Era igual a el y en los 6 años que había estado junto a él todo estuvo bien, se pudo controlar, su bipolaridad muy pocas veces afloraba y cuando lo hacía solo era en lagrimas…le gustaba llorar por que Kyosuke lo abraza, por que le susurraba que todo estaría bien…por que no se sentía solo…

Cuando kirino regreso lo recibió con tranquilidad, le sonrió y volvieron a retomar su amistad, todo iba bien, tenía a su mejor amigo y su primer amor, podía controlarse…_podía. _Hasta que Beta apareció por que cuando la vio cerca de Tsurugi, cuando se entero que lo pretendían sus ataques volvieron y fue kirino quien tuvo que controlarlo, evitar que se lastimara a el mismo por que jamás dejaría que Kyosuke lo viera de esa forma, así que por su bien, decidió alejarse del hasta lograr recuperar si serenidad mental de nuevo. Por ambos

Por Kyosuke.

Pero todo se había ido a la mismísima mierda cuando lo vio besándose con Beta.

Cuando conoció la verdadera esencia egoísta y podrida del ojiambar y la culmine de todo fue verlo teniendo relaciones con Matsukaze.

Lo había traicionado, lo había herido ¿Por qué si no eran nada? ¡Claro que lo eran! El no estaba loco, Tsurugi lo había besado, lo había celado y sentía la atracción y la química en el aire. Tsurugi lo había traicionado dos veces en silencio…ese cómodo silencio que los vio enamorarse y que los había unido. Con ese mismo silencio la había roto el corazón.

–Se fue de nuevo con ella–Mustio de nuevo Takuto, sientiendo sus dientes friccionarse, sintiendo como su ira le gritaba ir a desquitarse con lo primero que encontrara.

– ¿Quieres que llame a kidou?–Pregunto kirino reteniendo bramidos de dolor debido a la presión del pelicafe mas al sentir un nuevo empleo de fuerza le fue imposible no gritar.

–Lo siento Ranmaru–sollozo nuevamente el contrario esta vez empezando a llorar con la más pura tristeza, separándose del pelirosa que lo miraba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios–No es necesario–se volvió a lamentar quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos, sabía que kidou había sido su maestro privado por mucho tiempo y el que estuvo con él desde el accidente pero no era necesario llamarlo ahora y ver su cara preocupada por que él había sido débil. El ojiazul se acerco a él abrazándolo con fuerza, ocultando el rostro del pianista en su pecho. –Lo odio tanto…se fue con ella de nuevo, después de todo lo que le hizo a Matsukaze…

–Shindou debes ser fuerte…–susurro el de coletas abrazando con fuerza al de rulos que sollozaba de forma más calmada–Siempre estaré para ti, mi querido Takuto…siempre…

Por que eso hacían los amigos, por que kirino era el mejor amigo de Shindou ahora y siempre, y cabía destacar la pequeña deuda que tenía con Beta mataría dos pájaros de un mismo tiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En su rostro se podía ver reflejado el más puro odio, en su boca una mueca de inconformidad estaba dibujada tan penetrantemente que cualquiera que la viese se asustaría y sentiría su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza.

El destino definitivamente lo odiaba.

¿Por qué tuvo que verlos y escucharlos? Dios al destino le encantaba joderle, ¡Amaba hacerlo! Y cada día lo hacía con más empeño y lo peor era que el malnacido Karma se salía con la suya, por que acababa de confirmar el engaño de kirino con Shindou.

"_Mi querido Takuto_"

Un golpe a la puerta fue lo más que pudo hacer por el momento para sacar un poco la ira que traía en su interior ¡Maldito que hoy fuera el día que le tocaba limpiar el salón de clases! ¿Por qué mierda había considerado que todo había sido un chisme malintencionado? Su mente después de casi una semana se había mantenido fría y había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez había exagerado, que tal vez había sido un chisme malintencionado de Beta y su sequito para desprestigiar a kirino pero; Pobre e iluso. Pecaba de estúpido…

–Kariya…–Una tenue voz lo saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose con el pequeño pelimorado que se sentaba cerca de él en clases ¡ha cierto! era su compañero en la limpieza de hoy. Kariya volteo al cielo refunfuñando por lo bajo "Agradeciendo" de nuevo por su suerte. –Yo lo siento, no quise, es decir…–Hablo con forma imprecisa y nervioso el pelimorado moviendo la escoba que había en sus manos de un lado a otro – ¿te encuentras bien?–Pregunto de nuevo el contrario, el peliazul suspiro.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?–Pregunto Masaki rápidamente, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

–Hikaru…Kageyama Hikaru, me siento al lado tuyo…–Respondió el pequeño pelimorado bajando su mirada, tras el nombre kariya sonrió agrandando sus pupilas.

"_Mis compañeras y yo pensamos que como él te anda poniendo los cuernos con Shindou compañero suyo, tú podrías vengarte con Hikaru ¿No?"_

Ahora que lo pensaba bien no era tan mala idea…

–Y dime Kageyama ¿yo te gusto?–Pregunto sin rodeos el ojiambar, el menor parpadeo un poco sonrojándose hasta el cabello retrocediendo varios pasos al ver su espacio corporal invadido por Masaki.

–Yo…–Titubeo el menor abriendo sus labios indeciso, cosa que fue más que aprovechada por su compañero para robar un beso.

Si Hikaru hubiera tenido que describir aquel beso con una palabra seria húmedo, delicioso, sería maravilloso y un sueño hecho realidad.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa esta tarde Hikaru…?

_**Fin del Capitulo 6**_

_**Continuara**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Después de una semana de atraso les traigo el capitulo 7 XD se que muchas esperaban HakuShuu pero se pospuso al siguiente ya que debía abarcar lo de Shindou ¿se lo esperaban? ¿Qué opinan de su enfermedad? No es grave pero la bipolaridad puede hacer mucho da;o si no se trata con cuidado~ en fin para las que se preguntan les dejo a su decisión si quieren lemon entre Hikaru o kariya no en gustaría escribir algo que les desagradara, en el próximo cap ahora si Haku Shuu y Mucho mas de nuestro querido Yuuichi y Kazuki XD le dedico el capa MidorikawaXRyuuji aunque ya no deje reviu y a Oveja san XDD que tampoco lo hace pero se que lo leen XD ahora ¿han leído el mensaje de cada inicio del cap? Es hora de explicarles un poco represento a los personajes como diferentes aves por ejemplo.

**El Petirrojo o pajarillo** como siempre lo menciono hace alusión a Tenma, **El Canario azul** a kariya, el Cardenal Tsurugi y recientemente el Ave del paraíso es **Shindou** mientras el **Colibrí** es Kirino las jaulas que menciono muchas veces son sus miedos a las situaciones que atraviesan solo lo quería hacer notar~ ennnn fin ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? ¿creen que soy cool? ¿Cómo creen que Kazuki reaccione mas adelante cuando Yuuichi le reclame? ¿creen que Yuuichi es sexy? XD en fin dejen su comentario o el fic no sigue (¿?) hablo en serio XDD recuerdon que los escritores se pasan ohoras y horas escribiendo un "ha estado genial" seria bueno para saber que aprecian nuestro esfuerzo… sin mas ¡hasta luego!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: conocimiento**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Entonces el Lugano sintió lo que era estar atrapado en una jaula, sintió como una de sus plumas eran arrancadas…observando como el petirrojo se alejaba del, descubriendo que tal vez y lo más seguro su canto era en vano, el petirrojo tenia dueño, una jaula… como el también lo tendría algún día._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, sus ojos negros se enfocaron rápidamente a los ámbares rojizos que lo miraban indignado, Shuu ladeo su rostro, caminando con tranquilidad a la cama que se encontraba en medio de su habitación.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?– pregunto en voz suave el moreno, Hakuryuu chasqueo los dientes, dejando salir un bufido de indignación acompañado del sonido de la cama al dejar caer su cuerpo en el mismo mueble donde estaba el pelinegro– Está bien que te metas en peleas con pandillas, me da lo mismo si te quieres matar tú y tu sequito, me da lo mismo si peleas con alguien que se pueda defender, te de pelea y te regrese los golpes…–volvió a suspirar– he sabido lidiar con eso desde que estamos en esta ciudad, pero lo que jamás te podre perdonar es que hayas accedido a molestar a alguien que no se puede siquiera defender y mucho menos tratar de matarlo…cuando Tenma fue nuestro amigo…–le reprendió de nuevo, frunciendo su ceño y apretando sus puños, la actitud de Hakuryuu y Tsurugi había sido salvaje y sin escrúpulos.

–Era tu amigo no el mío…–le recordó por lo bajo el bicolor, Shuu abrió la boca indignado, soltando una leve queja provocada por el sonido de sus labios.

– ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?–cuestiono el más bajo. El peliblanco sonrió de nuevo reincorporándose para ponerse frente al moreno y reclinarse sobre él.

– ¿y tú por que te preocupas tanto por él? He Shuu–susurro sobre sus labios, Shuu lo miro fijamente y correspondió secamente el acercamiento.–odio que le prestes tanto atención y que objetes siempre en su defensa, dices todo eso…Pero no eres mejor que yo, te quedas desde lejos, como un ratón asustado…como un cobarde…mientras vez como lo insultan, mientras vez como lo maltratan…mientras vez a tu amigo ser carcomido por los insultos y problemas te quedas sin hacer nada, por que eres un simple cobarde que no puede defender a las personas que quiere… ¿lo sabes no es así?–Susurro el bicolor aferrando un nuevo agarre en la cintura del de ojos ónix – a un te da impotencia por que no pudiste defender a tu hermana… eres un cobarde al igual que yo, recuerda que por eso estamos juntos Shuu…recuerda que nos unió…recuerda que…–sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte mordida en sus labios, que inclusivo llego a hacerlo sangrar lo suficiente para quejarse.

–No es necesario decirlo…se por que estoy aquí, pero tus acciones no ayudaran nada a nuestro propósito–menciono relamiendo suavemente sus labios, limpiando los rastros de sangre que había en la comisura de los mismos–Como tampoco ayudara de nada si metiera las manos por Matsukaze y todo se venga abajo, solo te advierto que dejes de actuar de esa manera tan estúpida que no ayuda a nada, deja de complacer a Tsurugi o te traicionara…–le advirtió dejándose envolver por los labios contrarios y dejar su cuerpo caer en la cama con el bicolor encima de este. –Sabes que te amo Hakuryuu

–Lo sé Shuu, lo sé muy bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acomodo el pequeño bulto que traía sobre él, mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones, el aire comenzaba a soplar con fuerza y sentirlo sobre su cara solo lo hacía sentir más vivo. ¿Cuánto tiempo no se había privado de eso? Amaba ser libre del hospital, amaba caminar, gritar, reír.

Amaba vivir y no estar sujeto a una cama como lo había estado mucho tiempo.

– ¿Tenma estas bien?–Pregunto el pelinaranja dando un pequeño brinco para acomodar a Matsukaze que se aferro con fuerza del cuello del de ojos azules.

–Siento que me caeré– comento el menor cerrando los ojos, Taiyou volvió a reír sin poder evitar trotar un poco para que el aire chocara mas contra ambas caras. Tenma era demasiado ligero y el hecho de traerlo cargado como el típico "caballito" no le molestaba en absoluto. – ¡Taiyou!–Le regaño el menor al sentir como su cuerpo se separaba de su espalda y solo lograba sujetarse por sus manos al pelinaranja.

–Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo–se disculpo el pelilargo– ¿aun te duele el cuerpo? Perdón por ser tan brusco, me dejo llevar por el momento.

–De eso me he dado cuenta…–Mustio para sí mismo el pelicafe, dibujando una sonrisa de melancolía, aferrándose al ojiceleste con más fuerza y ocultar su rostro en el cuello del mayor. –a la derecha, es la tercera casa–indico Tenma de nuevo apuntando su casa, le parecía un gesto muy noble de Amemiya haberlo llevado hasta su casa ya que, estaba seguro de que el no hubiera podido siquiera caminar una cuadra.

– ¿Esta tu mama en casa?–Pregunto el pelinaranja en voz baja parándose junto a la puerta y tocando la misma, pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta de Tenma la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a una mujer de cabello oscuro y una suave sonrisa.

–Tenma…–Mustio la mujer sonriendo al ver al menor bajándose de la espalda del chico pelinaranja, el cual le ayudo a mantenerse en el piso de pie– ¿estás bien?–Pregunto de nuevo, Tenma esbozo una sonrisa falsa asintiendo con su rostro.

–Estoy bien–Repuso el más bajo logrando mantenerse por el mismo en la puerta de su casa, Amemiya asintió y saludo a la mujer con una reverencia. –Solo me torcí el tobillo en natación, nada grave…–Manifestó rascando su nuca con nerviosismo, Taiyou lo miro con un gesto de desagrado, mas no desmintió ninguna de sus palabras. No entendía por que Tenma mentía, pero por ahora veía prudente el callar.

– ¿Taiyou cierto?–Pregunto Akino y el ojiazul asintió– Muchas gracias por traer a Tenma ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Además es muy tarde para que andes solo en las calles, deberías quedarte a dormir–Sugirió la mayor con un dedo en sus labios pensativa, Tenma parpadeo los ojos negando levemente.

–No creo que Amemiya quiera…

–Por mí no hay problema– Acepto Amemiya de inmediato, Tenma volvió a negar poniéndose enfrente de Taiyou y negando al mismo tiempo, no podía permitir que el pelinaranja se acercara tanto a él, aunque a pesar el mismo se había proclamado idiota, pero el evitaría que actuara como tal. Al menos evitarle lo más que estuviera en sus manos.

– ¡La ropa! Amemiya no tiene ropa.

–Yo la puedo lavar y aquí está la piyama de tu padre para que duerma, además Tenma el te salvo de venir a casa solo, se mas agradecido. –sentencio la mayor, Tenma suspiro derrotado, observando la sonrisa de satisfacción de la mayor y el pelinaranja en su rostro.

–Gracias por cuidar de mi–indico Amemiya con una leve reverencia para dedicarle una sonrisa a la mayor quien le devolvió el gesto gustosa –le avisare a mi madre que dormiré acá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta de su casa con cuidado, quería hacer el menor ruido posible, después de todo no quería alertar a su "familia" que al fin había llegado. Suspiro, sus ojos negros se cerraron unos segundos hundiéndose en la oscuridad, le precia increíble que apenas eran las 8 de la noche y él lo más seguro ya tendría un regaño garantizado, lo podía dar por hecho al solo observar la fría mirada con la que su madre lo veía de pies a cabeza.

–Siento llegar a esta hora…–se disculpo el recién llegado, agachando su cabeza en forma de disculpa. Si era ridículo que lo regañaran por llegar a esa hora, después de todo era joven y las 8 de la noche era una hora demasiado temprano a diferencia de todos los demás, pero a si era su vida, se encontraba sujeto a un horario fijo, debía llegar y ayudar con los quehaceres del hogar, hacer las compras, la comida, el lavar ropa…Todo lo que su madre le había impuesto desde que apenas tenía 5 años de edad. Aun recordaba como a ese edad le ponían un banquito para que comenzara a lavar los trastos de las cena…

–Vete a tu habitación Norhito…estas castigado sin cenar–Ordeno la adulta mirando de forma despectiva al peligris, quien aun se preguntaba cómo es que una madre podría ser tan cruel con su "hijo".

Suspiro resignado de nuevo, pasando a un lado de la sala donde sus ojos negros se toparan directamente con las amatistas de su hermano, un hermano que a diferencia de él no hacia absolutamente nada. Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos, mirando con odio y frustración al pelimorado que sonrió algo burlón ante la mirada de coraje que el peligris le enviaba. Atsuishi era un idiota… un idiota con toda las letras que lo conformaban. Sin más decidió continuar su camino, encerrándose en su habitación con un fuerte golpe acompañando la acción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡La cena estuvo deliciosa!–Espeto Taiyou con fuerza levantándose de la mesa y tomar sus platos para dejarlos en el fregadero. Akino sonrió de nuevo complacida de que a su invitado de honor de esa noche hubiera disfrutado de su comida.

– ¿Matsukaze aun no terminas?–Pregunto suavemente la pelinegra, observando como en toda la cena el menor había tenido su mirada clavada en el plato sin siquiera haber probado bocado. Tenma al escuchar el llamado no puedo más que asentir extendiéndole el plato.

–No tengo hambre, comí en la escuela antes de venir a casa… estoy lleno–comento Tenma, Taiyou al escuchar aquello arqueo la ceja dudoso, al parecer había muchas cosas que Tenma le ocultaba a la mayor, el problema era el "por que" de aquello. Aki suspiro, revolvió los cabellos del de ojos platinados y siguió las mismas acciones que Amemiya había hecho hace minutos atrás.

–Solo recuerda que debes comer bien o estarás tirado en la cama como hace dos semanas Tenma…–Le recordó la mayor, el más chico solo trago saliva nervioso alzando la mirada para ver a Taiyou directo a los ojos, rogándole en silencio que no dijera nada de lo que sabía. Después de todo una de las principales razones para que este no deseara la compañía de Amemiya en su casa era para que Aki no se enterara de lo que pasaba en la escuela.

Sin más la cocina fue rápidamente recogida con la ayuda de los tres, al terminar la pelinegra le había entregado la piyama al pelinaranja y les había indicado a ambos jóvenes que debajo de la cama de Tenma se encontraba un futon y lo podrían usar si no cabían en la cama, Amemiya negó de inmediato sonriendo nuevamente para indicarle a la mujer mayor que no era necesario que él y Tenma cabrían perfectamente en la cama, si no el mismo se encargaría de preparar l futon para que ella no se molestase. Tenma no dijo nada, continuo en silencio incluso cuando ambos llegaron a habitación el primero en cambiar su ropa fue Amemiya, mientras Tenma dudaba en levantarse la camisa.

– ¿Sucede algo Tenma?–Pregunto suavemente el pelinaranja, observando como el de cabellos castaños se sentaba en la cama y soltaba un gran suspiro de desanimo.

– En serio se que dijiste que serias un idiota pero no pensé que tanto…–comento Tenma poniéndose de pie para sacar su playera, exponiendo los moretones, marcas moradas y rasguños que su cuerpo tenia, el ojiceleste parpadeo sorprendido, observando fijamente el pequeño cuerpo del más chico.

–Tenma yo…–Trago saliva, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de hacer pagar a todos aquellos que eran los causantes de que aquel cuerpo estuviera tan maltratado– no quise incomodarte…

–No te preocupes, solo… solo no le digas a Akino nada de lo que sucede en la escuela, si no mi madre se preocupara…–resoplo el de cabello café poniéndose su piyama, le agradecía de gran manera que Amemiya hubiera guardado silencio, recordó todo lo que había paso en la tarde y no pudo evitar sentir cariño, odio y un montón de sentimientos que daban vueltas dentro del pero aun así…–En serio no deberías meterte conmigo…Amemiya, tus palabras en la enfermería sonaron muy lindas, todo eso de la esperanza y de que me ayudaras pero…si lo racionalizas bien, es estúpido ¡abre los ojos!–Le espeto el castaño con rabia, mirando fijamente los ojos de Taiyou que se mantenían sorprendidos debido a la ferocidad de las palabras del más chico–Apenas me conoces y crees que me entiendes por completo…eres tan desconsiderado ¿con que derecho te metes en mi vida?–cuestiono de nuevo el de ojos platinadas, sintiendo como leves espasmos recorrían por completo su columna vertebral, dejándose llevar por el coraje que tenia hacia el mundo.

Sin darse cuenta como se encontraba de nuevo envuelto en los brazos del más alto, sintió un suave calor apoderarse de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, al aparecer era inútil todos los esfuerzos que hacía para alejar al de cabello naranja ¿Qué debía hacer para que lo dejara solo? ¿O era acaso que no le ponía demasiada fuerza a sus palabras por que no quería que se alejara del? Por que al sentirlo ahí abrazándolo solo le hacía aferrarse a una esperanza que sabía se esfumaría cuando Amemiya sintiera el dolor en persona…cuando lo destruyeran como lo hicieron con él.

–Te dije que en ese caso solo debes dejarme conocerte más…Tenma, eres fuerte–le repitió en un susurro el mayor–Por que si no fuera así no estarías en este momento reclamándote que te dejara solo, no mucho menos aguantarías todo tu solo…esa es fuerza, solo te falta buscar la manera de enfocarla, un sustento, un apoyo y yo lo seré si me dejas…seré ese amigo…

–Aceptare por ahora lo que dices, pero estoy seguro que terminaras lejos de mí…

–Yo creo, que estas muy equivocado, ahora vayamos a dormir…–espeto el pelinaranja, tomo el castaño, levanto los cobijas y lo recostó en el colchón, repitiendo la misma pose que habían mantenido durante la estancia en la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se removió en su cama varias veces sin poder conciliar el sueño, aun en su cabeza estaba el hecho de todo lo que había sucedió esa tarde, había terminado castigado por golpear a un idiota que se atrevió a decirle marica por el simple hecho de no querer cometer falta en el partido de soccer amistoso que habían tenido, hubiera tenido el tiempo perfecto para llegar a casa antes de la hora marcada pero el alboroto que había causado uno de primer año había retrasado todo, el punto era que su estomago la verdad le estaba exigiendo comida, el hecho de que lo hubieran mandando sin cenar a la cama si hacia sus estragos, mas cuando ni siquiera habías probado bocado en la comida.

Se levanto de su cama y observo el reloj, era pasada la media noche, de seguro no habría nadie más en la cocina y podría prepararse al menos un emparedado, camino descalzo hasta la puerta abriéndola cautelosamente, sus ojos negros se impusieron con rapidez a la oscuridad del lugar y sin más antes de siquiera dar dos pasos tropezó con un cuerpo en el piso, logrando que cayera estrepitosamente al piso.

– ¡Que mier…!–trato de objetar mas fue callado con rapidez por la mano del cuerpo que había debajo del, kurama olfateo un poco percatándose de inmediato de aquel olor a loción que solo podía pertenecer a alguien…

–Sabía que te daría hambre Norhito–susurro bajamente el pelimorado, reincorporándose el piso y ayudar al más bajo a hacer lo mismo. El ojinegro suspiro dejando de lado el susto que el más alto le había metido.

–Atsuishi…eres un idiota–se quejo a un molesto el más bajo, empujando el cuerpo contrario para abrirse paso y caminar a la cocina.

– ¡Espera Norhito!–le llamo de inmediato el de ojos amatistas para tomarlo por la muñeca–Mama se enterara si lo haces…–repitió en un tono de amenaza el más alto, el peliplata bufo por lo bajo.

–Como si no de enfadara conmigo por nada y no es como si fuera mi madre realmente–espeto zafando su brazo para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, no le interesaba lo que su estúpido medio hermano dijera.

Pero al parecer eso solo logro que el más alto lo tomara con más fuerza y lo estampara contra la pared, Kurama parpadeo, sorprendido para luego darse cuenta que los labios del pelimorado se dirigían a los suyos , trago saliva negándose, mas cuando intento quitárselo de encima ya era demasiado tarde.

–Tan obstinado como siempre Norhito…–Susurro en su oído Minamisawa, observando con burla la cara colérica que el más bajo mostraba.

–Sabes bien que esto no está bien, muévete idiota…–le replico el peligris, sintiendo como el sonrojo a sus mejillas aumentaba cada vez más, no es que detestara así el contacto que Atsuishi tenía con él, el problema es que sabia bien que Minamisawa solo lo usaba para experimentar y atormentarlo él y su madre eran expertos en eso… y lo peor es que el cedía tan fácil para evitar problemas que de cierta manera llegaba a frustrarse, aunque claro a este punto, no negaba que el de ojos amatistas comenzaba a despertar en el deseos verdaderos que no necesitaba. Que eran una molestia, por que sabía que a pesar de todo en esa casa Minamisawa, era el niño consentido de ahí, uno que nunca conoció la palabra esfuerzo, uno que obtenía lo que quería con solo pedirlo, un joven egocéntrico y mimado, uno que se creía el centro del universo y que por lo mismo podía hacer con la gente lo que se le antojara…pero a Minamisawa, se le olvidaba que él no era un objeto, que con él no se podría divertir. –De verdad muévete…

– O que… ¿llamaras a mama?–completo con burla el de pelo morado, alejándose del cuerpo de su querido hermano, para entregarle un emparedado envuelto en una servilleta–Lo prepare hace varias horas…disfruta tu cena Norhito…–resoplo el mayor con un bostezo, caminando a su habitación que se encontraba justo del lado de la de kurama.

Norhito parpadeo varias veces y mordió su labio indignado…definitivamente el comportamiento de Minamisawa le dejaba mucho en que pensar… lo confundía, lo atormentaba y hacia que su corazón de cierta manera se acelerara mas y mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Entonces ¿tu madre está enferma?–pregunto el pelinaranja en voz baja, tenían ya más de varias horas charlando de soccer, gustos, música y varias cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron al tema que en verdad quería llegar el ojiceleste, Tenma suspiro y asintió con su cabeza. – ya veo…Pero a un no entiendo por que te rehúsas ha hablar de un adulto de lo que sucede en la escuela.

–Papa trabaja duro para cubrir los costos de mama en el hospital, no puedo darle más problemas… mientras ellos piensen que soy fuerte y que estoy bien en la escuela podrán estar tranquilos…–comento Matsukaze, la verdad no le agradaba hablar de esos temas con nadie, ni siquiera con el mismo kariya, pero si no le decía a Amemiya lo que quería saber, estaba seguro que terminaría diciendo algo frente a akino que no debía decir. –Y si le digo a Aki será el mismo resultado, a los profesores no les importamos, mucho menos a nuestro asesor, muchas veces frente a él me insultaban o me metían el pie, me jalonaban y hacían bromas, no solo a mi si no a varios de mi salón… es inútil. –dejo escapar suavemente aire de su boca, recordando sus primeros días de hostigamiento, los cuales no fueron nada agradables.

–Yo siento que tú tienes la suficiente fuerza para detener eso…en estos días me he dado cuenta de eso

–Tiempo pasado Taiyou…la tenia–respondió con melancolía, removiéndose entre las sabanas de su cama–Todos acabaron con ella poco a poco. –Indico el pelicafe, Taiyou sonrió divertido, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo para mirar desde un poco más arriba al más bajo.

–No creo que se haya acabado, creo que está escondida… es un concepto diferente ¿no crees? O simplemente es lo que tú quieres creer–alego el de ojos cielos, observando como la mirada de Tenma se perdía en el techo, como si estuviera ausente. – ¿Tenma?

–El problema es… que yo a pesar de todo, sigo enamorado de Tsurugi.

Y tras esas palabras Amemiya sintió que algo dentro de su interior se rompía.

Un algo que no lograba comprender que era.

_**Fin del capitulo 7 continuara…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola~~ aquí yo de nuevo, ¡no puedo creer que hayan sido más de un mes sin actualizar! Tenia esta y el capitulo que sigue ya escrito, el problema es que no los había editado como se debe o se me olvidaba subirlos, en fin ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin hicieron su aparición kurama y Minamisawa, si se lo preguntan bueno son "medios hermanos" pero hay un secreto ahí en medio, Yuuich, Kazuki y Tsurugi se verán mas en el capitulo que sigue, espero no hayan perdido las ganas de seguir leyendo este fic, ya sabes va dedicado a MidorikawaXRyuuji aunque ya no se si lo lee XD a oveja san~ y a Hanatsu chan, pronto tendremos portada del fic hecho por una excelente ilustradora Hanatsu se que no te gusta el fic del todo por que parece novela pero es escrito con amor y agradezco nos prestes tu talento…**_

_**En fin preguntas ¿Qué creen que sea de lo que shuu y Hakuryuu hablaban? ¿creen que Tenma es un masoquista? ¿creen que esto parece un drama mexicano? ¿les gusto el cap? ¿creen que soy sexy?ok no esa ultima pregunta no, hasta la porxima y dejen su comentario que es lo que anima a un autor a seguir escribiendo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando un ave aparece con un nuevo canto es místico, único, sin embargo con el paso de escucharlo una y otra vez, por más hermoso que sea; descansaras cuando se calle y te deje pensar tranquilo, querrás sacarlo de su jaula y no volver a verlo, hasta que después de eso entiendas el significado de la ausencia y luches por tenerlo en tus brazos de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikaru kageyama siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, listo, tímido y alguien que sin poder evitarlo se enamoraba cada dos por tres de una persona; solo bastaba una sonrisa, un cumplido y el menor de cabellos lilas caería profundamente enamorado. La diferencia de este caso era mucha, el, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había enamorado de un chico que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, uno que a su forma de ver daba miedo, incluso llegaba a sentirse triste cuando gente de otros salones o de su mismo grupo lo molestaba. La verdad es que no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba realmente por la mente de Masaki Kira, solo sabía que su corazón golpeteaba fuertemente al verlo, parecía, a su forma "inmadura de ver" un príncipe; el príncipe solitario que desde niño había imaginado amar. Por que muchos tal vez no lo sabían, pero Hikaru tenía claro desde hace algunos años que a el no le gustaban las niñas, incluso llego a temerles. La mejor prueba de aquello era Beta y Orca que atemorizaban a todos a su alrededor. Sin embargo a pesar de todo Masaki jamás les había tenido miedo.

Generalmente pasaba horas observándolo, de reojo, de frente, admiraba su letra, redonda, clara y limpia, incluso su "obsesion" llego a tal grado de varias veces escribir su nombre en el cuaderno sin pensarlo; lástima que Kariya ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, logrando así que una fuerte tristeza se apoderara de su corazón.

Pero ese día de alguna forma todo había sido distinto, ¿la razón? No le interesaba saberlo, de más, solo le daba gracias al cielo que sus sueños frustrados se habían hecho realidad. A base de mentiras pero lo habían hecho. Si. Mentiras y en ese momento no se arrepentía de aquello, mucho menos de haberle contado a beta mediante un anonimato que Kirino Ranmaru se metía con Shindou Takuto al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con Masaki. ¿Por qué? El por que era fácil, Hikaru estaba consciente de la relación del ojiambar con el pelirosa mayor, sin embargo jamás le pareció justo como Kirino trataba al menor, Kariya era alguien para no avergonzarse, no merecía sufrir por un pelirosa que no lo amaba, que no llegaba a amarlo tanto como él lo hacía. Por eso lo había hecho.

Si no hubiera actuado de esa forma, estaba seguro que ahora mismo no se encontraría en aquella abrumadora situación, una que había deseado alcanzar desde hace tiempo.

Sus jadeos se perdían en la boca del contrario, sus manos se enredaban en las hebras azulinas de Masaki, mientras sus piernas se enredaban con las contrarias. Era un toque delirante, era mejor que ver los fuegos artificiales en primera fila.

Era caótico, asfixiante. Delicioso.

Ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama del peliazul, sintiendo que sus ropas quemaban, que necesitaban dejarlas lejos, entregarse mutuamente. Aunque a decir verdad el único que sentía la necesidad del contacto humano en una efímera oportunidad de venganza era Masaki, de alguna forma lo disfrutaba, pensaba en Kirino, en su dolor, sonaría cruel, despiadado e incluso sin escrúpulos. Pero el pequeño cuerpo debajo del, no le importaba en absoluto.

Hikaru Kageyama, un chico completamente obsesionado, tierno, entregándose a la persona que amaba.

Masaki Kariya, un chico solitario, dolido, que solo buscaba la venganza.

¿No era la vida algo maravilloso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Por qué no haces nada?_

–Porque no puedo

_¿Qué te detiene?_

–No lo se

_¿No lo sabes?_

–No…

_¿Por qué no miras su dolor?_

–El tiene la culpa, el toco lo que era mío…

_¿Realmente es así? _

–Lo es, es culpa de Matsukaze, es culpa de beta… él es débil.

_Tú también lo eres_

– ¡Basta! No es mi culpa– Un fuerte grito resonó por toda su habitación, su cuerpo, lleno de sudor -_a pesar del aire acondicionado-_ dejo al descubierto la reciente pesadilla que había tenido. Llevo sus manos a la cara, las restregó varias veces y sintió su cuerpo temblar, no de forma brusca, pero solo al escuchar aquellas voces que no lo dejaban tranquilo su cuerpo entraba en ese estado tan caótico. Observo las pastillas a su lado, las tomo y junto a un pequeño trago de agua se las paso.

Shindou, la mayoría de las veces llegaba a tener ese tipo de "pesadillas" que no eran más que sus demonios dormido o en todo caso su lado más humano apelándole hacer lo correcto, lamentablemente aquello no lo había sentido tan presente como en esa noche. ¿Pero quién lo culparía? Sus ataques habían vuelto en esos días, Tenma no había vuelto a la escuela en dos días desde aquel incidente, Tsurugi seguía igual que siempre; lastimándolo inconscientemente. Kirino el único que llegaba a entenderle del todo y a soportar sus ataques había estado medio ausente, no por completo, pero si lo suficiente para tener ese frio nudo en la garganta atragantándolo.

Lo que más le había atormentado esos días era el tema de Tenma Matsukaze. Si se lo preguntaban al principio detesto a ese niño con todo su ser, incluso llego a tomarle un odio casi tan grande como el que le tenía a beta. ¿Por qué? Por que estaban cerca de Tsurugi, del maldito traidor de Tsurugi que se la pasaba sonriendo y revoloteando alrededor de esos dos. Le daba asco ver la sonrisa del ojiplata, sin embargo, se controlaba y a la vista de todos parecía tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre.

Cuando a sus manos había llegado el video de Tenma y Tsurugi teniendo relaciones en el baño de beta, podría haber afirmado con facilidad que su odio no pudo haber llegado a una cúspide más alta y sinceramente pensó que todo se había ido por un reverendo tubo.

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando Beta humillo públicamente a Matsukaze y Tsurugi no mostro nada más que indiferencia ante él, que su corazón de alguna manera se calmo. Pero como era de esperarse no movería ni un solo dedo, se los prohibió a todos los que estaban a su "orden" tenían prohibido ayudar a Matsukaze en cualquier situación que lo viesen, sin saber que de alguna manera el al igual que Tsurugi habían contribuido a cortarle las alas, su voz, su vida, su dignidad.

A veces, de verdad su mente le atormentaba, especialmente aquella personalidad débil que se presentaba cada noche, su bipolaridad no le ayudaba para nada, hubo incluso peleas consigo mismo que le causaban un dolor de cabeza tan grande que no encontraba otro lugar para descansar que no fuera la sala de música.

El tiempo paso y de forma tardía se había dado cuenta que Matsukaze no tenía la culpa de nada. Uno de sus llamados de conciencia fue aquella vez que lo vio siendo molestado en el salón de clases, donde su caballerosidad y conciencia lo llevaron a ayudarle, cuando vio al nuevo alumno defenderlo casi al punto de perder la vida; se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho y pensado había sido incorrecto. Y ahora su conciencia se lo reclamaba.

Debía dejar todo eso de lado y encontrar la manera de ayudar a Matsukaze y por supuesto hacer que el poder de Tsurugi y beta redujera en el colegio.

Suspiro cansadamente y se volvió a recostar, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, perdiendo su cordura en los suaves brazos de Morfeo que, al fin después de mucho tiempo los había alzado para abrazarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado en la cama, el peluche que tenía en las manos solo hacía que se sintiera aun peor, es decir, no entendía por que estaba actuando de esa manera, sus celos de alguna forma tenían justificación suficiente o al menos eso quería creer. Desde esa tarde no había cruzado una sola palabra con el mayor de los Tsurugis y eso realmente lo tenía preocupado. Yuuichi podía estar tremendamente enojado con él.

¿Qué podía hacer? Solo el pensar el dejar su orgullo de lado y hablarle le hacía sentir tranquilo, sin embargo era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, tenia 2 días evadiéndolo, sin hablarle, tratando que su atención no fuese captada por aquella encantadora sonrisa o esos labios carnosos que lo invitaban a ser besados. Kazuki estaba llegando a un punto crítico, donde la presencia del peliazul le hacía falta de una manera que jamás creyó tener.

–Todo es culpa de Amemiya– susurro para sí, observando la televisión que sin bien ni mal realmente no le prestaba atención, se encontraba divagando en encontrar a la persona responsable de la frustrante situación que vivía. Desde que ese chico de cabellos naranjas se había inmiscuido en la vida de ambos las cosas iban de mal en peor. Detestaba pensar que Yuuichi tocara a otro ser humano que no fuese el. Claro estaba que no tenía la cara para reclamarle nada ya que jamás llegaron a ser un "algo", no por falta de interés de Kazuki cabe destacar, más bien se debía a que de alguna forma nunca lo vio necesario, pensaba que en algún momento de su relación Yuuichi se le declararía. –Superior Yuuichi~–Repitió en voz baja, recordando como le llamaba los primeros meses en que se conocieron, hundiendo su rostro en el peluche que sostenía, sintiendo como la tristeza se apoderaba de gran manera de aquello ojos violetas que a Yuuichi tanto le gustaban.

Tal vez había sido un completo tonto.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar, pensaba en no contestar, estaba muy cansado mentalmente para eso, sin embargo la curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba fue más grande, y no dudo en revisarlo, mas aun después de leer "Yuuichi Tsurugi" en la pantalla.

"_**Por la ventana"**_

Rápidamente, acomodo su pijama, asomándose con rapidez a su patio, efectivamente ahí se encontraba el mayor sonriéndole, saludándole desde donde estaba. Kazuki, sintió su corazón latir, que parte del alma se le iba y quería evitar de alguna manera que las lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Abrió el gran ventanal, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a sentarse a su cama, observando como en menos de cinco minutos el mayor estaba dentro de su habitación. Yuuichi sonrió de nuevo, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja color morado, envuelta con un moño plateado. Kazuki la tomo, la desato con cuidado y sonrió emocionado. Se trataba de su chocolate favorito.

–Realmente discúlpame, no pude conseguir más que ese, estaban agotados en la mayoría de las tiendas donde los venden–Se justifico el peliazul, llevando su mano hacia la nuca para rascarla de forma nerviosa–Yo solo quiero decir…–suspiro, mas no pudo continuar al sentir los finos labios de Kazuki contra los suyos.

–Te perdono…–susurro el rubio separándose de él, acariciando sus mejillas y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. –Superior–Jadeo en forma suave, mientras su mano comenzaba a escabullirse con suavidad dentro de la ropa del peliazul, palpando su abdomen, su torso. Kazuki bajo la vista y la subió poco a poco, observando al mayor con los labios entreabiertos, siendo superficialmente tocados por los rayos plateados de la luna, tanto que parecía un espejismo.

–Un ángel encarnado–Comento son simpleza Yuuichi, delineando con su dedo índice los rosados labios del menor. Kazuki por su lado sonrió, para acto seguido deshacerse de la playera de botones del ojiambar que sin un pelo de tonto cedió. Esos últimos días que estuvo lejos del rubio habían sido un verdadero infierno, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, a su perecer su forma de actuar era justificada y lo comprendía, el mismo tenía la culpa por levantarle las esperanzas; _por estar haciéndolo en ese mismo momento_. Pero algo en su interior le gritaba mil veces la necesidad de ese rubio, de estrecharlo y hacerlo suyo de nuevo. Era algo irónico, su corazón de alguna forma se debatía por Taiyou y Kazuki, amaba a ambos, eso lo podía afirmar. –Kazuki–Jadeo sorprendido. En los segundos que se había distraído, divagando en sus pensamientos el menor lo tenía literalmente sin ropa, comenzado a lamer su miembro con su lengua, masajeándolo con sus manos y mirándolo fijamente. El mayor no pudo decir nada, evitaba gemir y gruñir para hacer el menor ruido posible, pero si algo sabia era que ese chico era un profesional al momento de llevar aquella practica acabo, incluso si no tuviera experiencia estaba seguro que con facilidad Kazuki podría lograr que se viniera con solo su boca.

Después de varios minutos al fin Kazuki podía saborear el líquido pre seminal del miembro del mayor, no le disgustaba, de hecho se le antojaba único. Era la esencia de Yuuichi, el hombre al que tanto amaba. Siguió moviendo su cabeza, complacido al ver el semblante sumido en el placer del peliazul, sintió sus manos tomar sus cabellos, buscando que aumentara el ritmo de su vaivén, cosa que obedeció de inmediato. –Yuuichi–Le llamo, parando por unos segundos, el ojiambar acudió a su llamado, observándole fijamente –Te amo…–Indico en voz baja, obteniendo como respuesta una suave sonrisa del peliazul.

Un largo gemido salió de sus labios, sentía que el fin estaba cerca, sin embargo, no logro tocar el cielo tan rápido como quería. Fue empujado contra la cama con el rubio gateando sobre él, y no pudo pensar en nada más que lo doloroso que sería venirse sin poder penetrarlo, el amaba la estrechez de Kazuki y su calidez. Venirse dentro del era una muestra más de lo mucho que lo amaba el rubio al permitirle aquello. El de ojos violetas gimió, se acomodo sobre sus caderas y sin tregua paso sus manos una y otra vez sobre su pecho; definitivamente un ángel era poco comparado con aquella muestra de sensualidad y pureza entremezcladas.

–"_Incubo" –_Pensó. Solo eso le podía dar cabida a tal descripción. –Kazuki…yo lo siento, es decir lo de Taiyou–trato de disculparse, sin embargo el rubio no respondió, solo volvió a robar su respiración, en un beso demandante y asfixiante.

–No quiero hablar de Amemiya, no ahora–Repuso, justo antes de envolver su lengua con la del peliazul, succionándola, mordiéndola y provocándolo más. Sus dedos llegaron a su entrada, dilatándola lo suficiente para lo que venía, sonrió satisfecho y sin más se auto penetró, sintiendo así un dolor indescifrable, combinándolo con llamaradas de placer que azotaban todo su cuerpo.

Comenzó un vaivén lento, mientras con su mano libre se masturbaba, observaba fijamente al peliazul, sin perder una sola reacción de su rostro, mientras Yuuichi no podía hacer nada más que observar aquel cuerpo que danzaba sobre él, que jadeaba, que buscaba placer, tal vez ese era el castigo al cual lo sometía Kazuki, no poder tocarlo, verlo perderse en el abismo de la mas efímera banalidad sin poder acariciarlo.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose perder, que el aire les faltaba y que sin lugar a dudas la respiración en ese momento les fallaba, describir aquella sensación era imposible, no había o faltaban palabras para hacerlo. El de ojos morados callo rendido sobre el pecho del mayor, quien lo recibió acogedora y protectoramente en sus brazos, acaricio su frente, la beso y limpio con cuidado las manchas de semen que había en su rostro y pecho y le beso.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos. Uno con una satisfacción de haberse unido a la persona que amaba, de darse cuenta que él era tan necesario en la vida de Yuuichi como él en la suya y el segundo con un dulce sabor de boca, que se hacía cada mas acido al traer a su cabeza la hermosa sonrisa del pelinaranja.

Si tan solo fuese posible tener a los dos para él; cual feliz seria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a su casa después de un largo día de escuela, sin más suspiro y escucho los fuertes sonidos provenientes del cielo _–"Lloverá"–_Pensó, mientras caminaba a la sala, encontrándose fijamente con la mirada de su "madre" un mal presentimiento surco su cabeza, especialmente al ver la cara de Minamisawa con la más pura alegría. Su padre detrás de ellos con el semblante bajo, ocultándole los ojos como si hubiese cometido algún crimen que lo avergonzara.

–Kurama–le llamo la mujer mayor, apuntando a su lado, Norhito desvió la mirada intranquilo, encontrándose con una maleta color carmín. –Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 16 y por supuesto teníamos que tener una celebración para un acontecimiento de este calibre. –Argumento la mujer con una sonrisa fingida, posando sus manos ahora en los hombros de Minamisawa.

–Yo no entiendo…–Cierto, era su cumpleaños, uno que jamás habían celebrado, nadie, ni siquiera su padre lo recordaba y el hecho de que lo estuvieran mencionando le daba escalofríos.

–Le he hecho un favor a tu padre de mantener a un bastardo como tú por 10 años, hoy que has cumplido 16 te vas de esta casa…–Volvió a manifestar la mujer mayor de ojos ámbar. Kurama retrocedió un paso, busco la mirada de su padre y no la encontro. Apretó sus puños indignado, frustrado, más les dio la cara, de alguna forma ya lo venia venir.

–Feliz cumpleaños Norhito–ahora la petulante voz de su hermano taladro hasta sus oídos, siendo este el que le entrego la maleta en las manos, Kurama no dudo y la arrebato con fiereza, mirándolo con un odio indescriptible, uno que solo causo una sonrisa de diversión en la cara de Atsuishi.

Salió de la casa, sin mirar atrás, camino sin rumbo diciéndose y repitiéndose a si mismo que era mejor que aquello hubiese pasado, después de todo lo que llevaba no era vida. Sintió las primeras gotas caer, escuchando como poco a poco golpeteaban con el suelo, humedecieron su ropa, su cabello y de alguna forma extraña sus ojos. El no lloraba, no, era una ilusión de la lluvia que hacía pensar que eso pasaba.

No quería ver su realidad…

"La lluvia cae porque las nubes ya no pueden soportar el peso, las lágrimas caen porqué el corazón ya no puede soportar el dolor "

Había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Fin del capitulo 8**

**Continuara.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de mucho tiempo les traigo la continuación del fic, mis queridas, esta vez no hubo TaiTen por que las quería dejar con la intriga (¿?) en fin, espero les haya gustado y si aun siguen leyendo este intento de drama mexicano-venezolano me lo hagan saber, soy feliz por todas aquellas que lo leen, la verdad, estaba a punto de dejar este proyecto de lado pero pos ustedes no lo hice.

¿Qué les pareció la "pelea" de Yuuichi y Kazuki? ¿Qué creen que pase con kurama? ¿Qué creen que Shindou haga de ahora en adelante? ¿Creen que Tenma es un maso y debería enamorarse de Taiyou? ¿Creen que soy mala por no actualizar?~ en fin nos lemon luego, le dedico este fic a Kone y a todas las chicas de Familia Inazuma.

Dejen sus comentarios que es lo que ayuda a un autor a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
